I Am Happy, I Hope You're Happy Too
by MrsJackHarkness
Summary: Summary Change - Gene introduced Alex to his old friend, who took an unwelcome shine to her. The problems that occur are devistating and break hearts, but in the end doesnt love conquer all? NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Title: ****I'm Happy**

**Words: 716**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

**Summary: For some reason this story disappeared from my uploaded fics, so im re-uploading now :)**

Alex Drake sat at her desk, sipping from a fresh cup of coffee that Shaz had placed in front of her not long ago. She watched and Chris and Ray chatted when suddenly the door of Gene's office flew open.

"Bolly! Grab your coat, you're coming with me!" he ordered.

"Where are we going?" she asked, taking her white leather jacket from the back of her chair and pulling it on as she followed after her DCI.

"We are going to go and pay an old friend of mine a visit"

Before Alex knew it, she was sat in the Quattro driving at what seemed like full speed through streets and side roads.

She glanced across at Gene, he was so engrossed in driving like a mad man that he never realised he was sticking his tongue out slightly, which caused Alex to laugh loudly.

"What are you laughing at Bolls?"

Alex attempted to calm herself "Oh, nothing...it's nothing, don't worry"

Gene mumbled something unintelligible about getting whatever it was out of her after work with the help of a bottle of wine.

Gene drove erratically for around five minutes, it would have been longer if her hadn't have been driving at nearly forty-five miles an hour, until he slowed down as they pulled onto a road with a row of shops.

When the Quattro finally came to a halt they were outside Summers jewellers. Alex had been past it many times before but had never actually gone inside the store.

Both Gene and Alex left the Quattro parked outside the jewellers and headed inside.

The man behind the counter was around the same height as Gene, he wore a white shirt, black trousers and a black waistcoat with a biro and a pair of glasses in the chest pocket of it. He had big green eyes and was cleanly shaven, as well as thick black hair upon his head.

"Bolly this is James Summers, James this is DI Drake" Gene introduced.

James put his hand out to hers "It's good to finally put a face to the name"

Alex looked at James with a confused expression "I don't understand"

James glanced at Gene, who looked uncomfortable, then back to Alex "Well, Gene is always going on about his Bolly, never stops talking about you"

"_His_ Bolly?" she laughed, then turning to Gene "I never knew that you thought so highly of me Gene"

"Get down off you high horse Drakey, you're my DI of course you're going to come up in convocation"

James shook his head in disagreement "From what you were telling me its not just convocation that's come up lately"

Alex covered her ears tightly "Alright, that's enough for creating a mental picture thank you very much"

"I'll have you know that the Gene Genie is pretty damn good in the sack Bolls"

"Gene please shut up! I may have to vomit!"

Alex wandered off to the other side of the shop, leaving Gene with a big smirk on his face. He turned to James who had his arms folded.

"Gene, you really don't know a single thing about attracting the ladies do you?"

He hit James on the arm and sighed. James lifted up the lid of one of the glass cases that was used as the counter; he pulled out a gold ring that had two small diamonds and one bigger diamond set in it.

"Alex, come and look at this...tell me what you think?"

She stopped browsing and wandered back over to Gene and James, he handed her the ring and her jaw dropped.

"Oh God, it's beautiful!"

"It's a good thing that you think that" James replied "Gene just bought it you"

"I did what?"

"Sorry?" Alex was shocked; she stared at Gene "Seriously?"

Gene rubbed his forehead nervously "Erm, yeah...I thought it would suit you"

Alex smiled widely before giving Gene a hug "Thank you so much"

"You go ahead" he ordered "I'll meet you in the car"

Gene made sure that Alex wouldn't hear a thing before he turned to James and said "So how much has that just set me back?"

James shrugged "A pint and we'll call it quits...it's about time you found a woman that can make you happy for longer than one night"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Title: ****I'm Happy**

**Words: 478**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

**Summary: **

Gene, James and Alex were sat at a table in Luigi's, a bottle of wine and three glasses in front of them. They had been there for some time and convocation was becoming weak.

"I can really see the chemistry between you two" James laughed.

"What?" Alex choked, nearly spitting a mouthful of wine back into her glass.

"Right..." Gene spoke "I'm going back to work"

Alex didn't want Gene to go, but she knew that she would be backing up what James had said if she asked him to stay. She watched as Gene and James shook hands and he through her a glance as he left.

"You do know that he really likes you?" James asked.

She frowned "Who does?"

"Gene!"

Alex scoffed "No he does not" she began to fiddle with the ring that Gene had bought her.

James picked up on her playing with the ring and smiled widely "You like him too don't you"

Alex sighed and ran a hand down her face.

"You do! You fancy Gene!"

Alex shook her head "No I don't, I really don't"

"I don't believe you" he laughed "Prove it"

She began to try and think of ways to prove to James that she didn't think of Gene in anyway other than as a work colleague and as a friend. Her mind was blank.

"I don't know how to prove it"

James pretended that he was thinking for a moment before leaning across the table and trying to kiss her. Alex sat back abruptly in her seat.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Proving that it isn't Gene you fancy"

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you are getting at here"

James leant closer towards her "You don't fancy Gene, you fancy me"

Alex waited for James to admit that it was all a joke, but his expression was one of utter seriousness. She stood up and headed for the door, James soon following her. She had two options; she could go and find Gene to tell him about his friend coming onto her or she could go up to her flat. She chose wrong.

As she rummaged in the tiny pockets of her white leather jacket she struggled to pull the key to her front door out, giving James enough time to follow her up to the flat. He stepped in front of her, stopping her from being able to get to the lock.

"James get out of my way" she ordered angrily "Move!"

"All I'm trying to do is prove that you don't have feelings for Gene" he spoke innocently.

"Just go away!"

Alex grabbed hold of his shirt and tried to drag him out of the way but instead he reversed it and she ended up on the floor, banging her head against the door as she fell.

"Wrong move Alex, wrong move"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**Title: ****I'm Happy**

**Words: 2,534**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

**Summary: **

Gene sauntered out of his office and scanned CID, Alex wasn't at her desk. He turned to Shaz who was sat doodling in her notepad.

"Shaz do you know if DI Bolly Knickers is back yet?"

She shook her head "No, she hasn't been back since you both left to meet with that friend of yours"

"Has she called?" Gene asked jealously "You know to say when she'll be back in or...?"

"No, sorry Guv" she replied.

"Right, I'm going back to Luigi's to tell her to get her backside back to work!"

Alex screamed as James let go of her arms and pushed her onto the sofa. As he came closer she attempted to kick him but he managed to grab hold of her leg and twist it until the pain was so bad that she had to turn over onto her stomach.

She screamed again and he sunk his hand deep into her brunette curls, turning her back over onto her back before slapping her across the face so hard that she fell off the sofa and onto the carpet.

"What's wrong with you?" she yelled "If you go now I won't tell Gene anything!"

James squatted down beside her and took hold of her hair again "You won't tell him anyway, because if you do I'll be back"

He pressed his lips hard against hers, tugging at her top until he managed to pull it over her head and discard it beside her. His hands roamed her skin as she tried her hardest to fight him off. He bit her lip as he kissed her before slamming her down onto the ground. Alex lay silently for a moment.

"This isn't over Alex" James yelled "In fact this is only the beginning"

She let the tears roll down her face and the loud, uncontrollable sobs bursting from her mouth.

"Shut up!" James screamed down to her "I said shut up!"

He collected her top and threw it at her, waiting for her to have it on properly before he slammed her, yet again, onto the floor.

For Alex, everything went black...

Gene locked the Quattro as he exited it and headed up to Alex's flat. He took the stairs two at a time, he was damned if he was going to let her sit at home whilst the rest of the team worked.

Gene banged his fist against the door "Alex!" he waited for a moment "Drake!"

He banged again before shouting that if she didn't open up he would let himself in. Still no reply. He stood back, and using his shoulder, he rammed the door open, a little extreme just to get her back into the station but nevertheless. Sauntering inside he saw Alex lay on the floor.

"Alex?" he walked over to her "Alex this is no time for messing about...Oi! Get up!"

She didn't move. Gene knelt down beside her, checking her pulse and breathing before leaning in the breathe air into her when she suddenly jerked, eyes opening wide.

"Jesus Christ Bolly! You scared me half to death!"

Alex tried to catch her breath "I'm sorry Guv"

"What the hell happened to you Drakey?"

Alex remembered James slamming her down time and time again, him telling her that if she told Gene he would make matters worse.

"Nothing...I just...fainted"

"Right then, you can come to the station so that I can keep an eye one you...the last thing anybody wants is us losing you because you've passed out in some alleyway"

"But..."

"No buts Bolly-kecks! Now, get your boney arse in gear"

He held out his hand and helped her to stand up; she was unsteady on her feet so he slipped an arm around her waist.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself Gene"

"Fine"

Gene let go of her and she stumbled sideways, only for him to hold her once more.

The drive to the station had been a quick yet quiet one. Alex linked Genes arm as they headed inside and he diverted them into his office.

Gene closed the door and turned around slowly to face Alex. He folded his arms across his chest and looked at the blinds; they were a dusty cream colour. He listened as she sighed, moaned in pain and sighed again.

"Are you alright?" Gene asked as he turned to face her "Bolls you don't look well at all"

She waved her hand in front of her face "Come off it, I'm fine"

Gene surveyed her, every inch from her feet to her hairline, then back down again. He stopped on the way back down, noticing a dark mark that seemed as though it was gradually forming on her cheek.

"What's that, on your cheek?"

She raised a hand to it, wincing just the tiniest bit "It's nothing"

"Bolls, if somebody has hurt you then you tell me"

Alex shrugged "I got...I got knocked over by some blokes on the way back to my flat"

"On the way back to your flat?" he asked, raising his eyebrows "So you got knocked over in the small distance from Luigi's up to the flat?"

She nodded unconvincing quick.

"I know that there is something you aren't telling me Bolly"

"It's very complicated, Guv, it's...it's very difficult to explain" she spoke quickly.

Gene turned his head, once he had made eye contact with her he didn't drop it "I feel like there is a wedge growing between us" he paused "You talk to me Alex, if I mean anything to you at all"

Alex took a deep breath, glancing down at the ground as her eyes began to water then looking back at Gene "It's Summers"

"What?" he spoke, confused "You mean James? No way" he went silent for a moment "Are you trying to suppose that James hurt you?"

Alex laughed "It's insane, but there it is...and I trust you which is why I'm telling you the truth"

Gene looked away from her; he had known James to be aggressive in the past but never violent.

"Guv?"

He kept his eyes to the floor, raising his head to look at her he bitterly and throatily said "You know I ask for the truth and you piss in my face"

She shook her head and breathed in deeply, desperation flooding her expression "No...no, no, no, no, no please, please don't do this" she begged "I'm telling you the truth"

Gene felt his stomach sink as he watched Alex desperately trying to make him believe what she was saying.

"I thought it was all in my head, the way he acts around me, but Summers is always about! He's been here too! You've seen him! I don't know why, but I do know that I have to stop him!"

"Get out of my sight inspector"

With that Alex left Genes office, slumping down at her desk with her head in her hands as she sobbed loudly. She had opened up to Gene, she was risking everything in doing so. She knew for a fact that James would find out and as soon as he did she could kiss goodbye any chance of intimacy with Gene. He would think that she was a tart, nothing more than a cheap tart, all fur coat and no knickers.

Gene unscrewed the lid from the bottle of whiskey that he kept in his draw, he took mouthful after mouthful as he watched his DI, his friend, cry as her heart was breaking before him. He wanted to comfort her, to apologise for how he had reacted. But he couldn't, the damage had already been done.

Chris cautiously wandered over to Alex's desk and placed down a piece of paper.

He spoke softly "We got a lead Ma-am, wanted to know if you wanted to come check it out?"

Alex sat up straight, wiping her eyes and composing herself "It's fine Chris, I'll go on my own"

Gene noticed Alex grab her coat and head through the doors, he left the whiskey with its lid off and darted out of his office.

"Where the hell did Bolly go?"

"She went to follow up a..."

Chris was cut off by Genes reply "I can't leave her for five minutes without her disappearing!"

Gene left CID, racing down the corridor and out of the station. He spotted Alex immediately, she looked lost.

"What's up Drake? Can't you find your way around?"

Alex bit her bottom lip in frustration "I don't have a car, how do I follow up a lead without a bloody car"

"You go in mine" he stated, heading down the steps and over to his red beauty of an Audi "But I drive, only I drive the Quattro...anyway you can't go alone, you'll ending fainting again wont you"

The pair said nothing as they took the short journey to a building site about ten minutes from the station. Alex had told him to wait in the car and he had been reluctant at first, before deciding that maybe she needed to be on her own for a little while. He watched her leave the vehicle and head off inside the site.

Alex wandered through the dark, grungy building site trying to look for any signs of illegal activity, she half expected Gene to appear any second as she had left him for what seemed like a long time. She stopped still as she heard footsteps approaching her.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked as James emerged from the shadows.

"I saw the Quattro out on the street back there, spoke to Gene and he said that you were in here all alone"

James began to slowly walk over to her, a wide smile across his face.

"Go away James" Alex spoke "Leave me alone"

James lunged at Alex and kissed her roughly. She struggled to pull away and in the end kneed him in the groin, he let go of her and made a dash off.

She dropped to the ground, the mud splashing onto her jeans and up onto the back of her white leather jacket. Her chest heaved heavily as she cried and she rubbed her dirty hands onto the thighs of her jeans to try and clean them.

"Drake?" came a shout "Drake where are you?"

Alex tried to calm herself, but ended up on all fours in the mud and weeping so much that she was struggling to catch her breath every now and again.

"Bolls what are you doing on the floor?" Gene asked as he found her "Bolly?"

Another wave of tears overwhelmed Alex and she dug her fingers into the soft, damp earth.

"Alex what's the matter?" Gene squatted down beside her, trying desperately not to get his suit and coat dirty "Alex get up"

She didn't move, she just sat in the dirt shivering.

"Alex I said get up" he repeated "Alex!"

When she still didn't move Gene stood up, cupped his arms underneath Alex's armpits and hauled her to a stance.

"I swear to God Bolly, if this mud doesn't come out of my suit you'll be buying me a new one"

He scooped her up into his arms; the way he was holding her reminded him a lot of the day that they first met.

"Right, come on Bolly...let's get you home"

The drive to Alex's flat was a quiet one, the only sound was from Alex sniffing as her nose ran slightly due to the cold that she had exposed herself to.

Gene carried her up to her flat and took her inside.

"Right Bolly, I'm giving you a bath"

"I'm not a dog" she mumbled, loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes, I know...because most dogs do as they are told and you don't"

"Well I'm not exactly like most other people am I"

Gene said nothing; he left her sat on the sofa as he went off to run her a bath.

Once Gene had run the water, she sat in the bath wearing only her underwear, the hot water swilling around her. Gene was sat on the bathroom floor, his tie was beside the sink and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up.

"Pass me the soap" Gene ordered her.

She reached towards the taps and picked up the cream coloured bar before handing it to him. He wet it in the water and began to rub between his hands until it had lathered. He unclasped her bra with a pinch and a twist, causing her to hold it on from the front by covering her hands over her breasts. Now that her back was bare he began to rub the suds onto her skin, then cupping water in his hands and rinsing the soap off of her.

"You don't have to do this" she told him.

"Yes I do" he replied "Knowing you you'll end up on the deck again"

He waited for her to laugh but she didn't. He reached for her shampoo and squirted some onto her head, before massaging it into her brunette locks.

"I'm beginning to worry about you Alex, you need to look after yourself"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm going to be keeping a close eye on you from now on"

He shifted round so that he could see her face and not the back of her head. She looked so vulnerable, he wasn't sure if it was to do with the fact that if she put her arms down he'd be able to stare at her naked breasts or if it was genuinely something that she was keeping a secret from him.

"Talk to me Alex" he whispered "Just, please, talk to me?"

"There's nothing that I can say that hasn't already been said"

"You mean Summers don't you?"

She nodded, a wave of tears overcoming her "I tried to make you believe me...but you didn't understand..."

Gene leant over the side of the bath and pulled her damp body into him, holding her against him. He felt her dig her fingers into him, not in a vicious way...but in a way that told him that she never wanted to let go. Slowly he began to pull away from her, reaching for her towel he helped her to stand before wrapping it around her and scooping her into his arms.

"I'm taking you to bed Bolly"

And he did just that. He carried her into her bedroom and sat her down on the bed, retrieving her black silk night shirt from the floor he turned around whilst she put it on. He assisted her in getting underneath the duvet, sitting down beside her as she got comfy.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep" he whispered "Then I'll see myself out"

"Please don't...stay the night, I don't feel safe anymore unless I'm with you"

"Say no more"

Gene removed his tie, belt, shoes and socks. He undid the top two buttons of his shirt and got in bed beside her, letting her drape her arm around him and curl up in his arms. The pair drifted off together and had the best night's sleep they had probably had in months.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**Title: ****I'm Happy**

**Words: 661**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

**Summary: **

Alex opened her eyes slowly and yawned widely, she turned and glanced across at the sleeping body beside her. He looked so peaceful and she didn't want to disturb him, so she got out of bed as carefully as she could then headed to the kitchen to make herself a coffee. She stood with her hands on the kitchen unit waiting for the kettle to boil and she heard the bedroom door make a noise, turning she saw Gene stood rubbing his eyes.

Alex took another mug from the cupboard, threw a teabag in it along with three sugars and some milk.

"Brewing up are you Bolly?" he yawned, slumping down on the sofa and keeping his eyes closed for a few extra seconds every time he blinked "You don't mind if I smoke in here do you?"

Alex shook her head "Of course not, make yourself at home"

He watched her as he lit a cigarette and began to take long drags on it, he watched her pour the boiling water into the two cups and sponge the teabag against the side of one of them. She flicked the teabag into the bin, stirred the drinks a few times and walked over to him, handing him his tea.

"Thanks Bolls"

Alex smiled and sat down beside him, their shoulders were almost touching but neither of them wanted to move to make more room.

"Bolly, about yesterday...I want to apologise for doubting you"

"Look Gene, you've known James a hell of a lot longer than you've known me, I understand if you don't believe me..."

"It's not that I don't believe you" he put his mug on the coffee table "There's stuff about James that I should tell you"

Gene turned a little so that he was facing Alex, for some reason he wanted to take hold of her hands and hold them close to his chest.

"Right, it was a while back but it's still relevant" Gene spoke "When we were younger, about twenty something...James got nicked, his girlfriend had broken up with him and he took it really badly"

"What did he do?"

"He went after her; used to follow her to work and hang around outside until she went on her lunch break, then he'd give her abuse, yelling at her and saying there must have been another man"

"Then what happened?"

"He hurt her, one night on her way back home he attacked her, he beat her within an inch of her life...Alex, she was in a coma for six months" Gene ran his hands down his face "Once she woke up and finally made a full recovery he started to give her abuse again, not enough to get himself noticed though...in the end she couldn't take it anymore and she killed herself, she took an overdose"

"How did he get arrested though?"

"Marie had written a suicide note, more like a suicide file really...it listed everything that James had ever done to her, lists of random late night phone calls, statements from work colleagues about how he used to hang around and it was enough evidence to put him away for a while, once he got out I helped him sort himself out, he went to anger management sessions and saw a shrink every week"

"Oh" Alex placed her mug of coffee on the table and stood up, walking over to the window and gazing out; there was a car parked across the street and sat inside it was James "Gene?"

Gene got up and walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he saw James too.

"He told me that this was only the beginning..." she lowered her head "...I'm scared Gene"

"Hey, don't worry, he I won't let him hurt you again Alex"

Gene diverted her away from the window and drew the blinds. Alex held onto Genes shirt and buried her head into his chest.

"He won't hurt you...I promise"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

**Title: ****I'm Happy**

**Words: 1,574**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

**Summary: Wow...I decided to put up the first 3 chapters today and ended up writing the next two :D seems that these past months of intense writers block are beginning to melt away :) Thanks for reading and keep on reading because this story is going to take major turns. Please review, I love hearing what you fabulous people think :) **

Gene had kept his eye out over the next week; watching out for James and making sure that Alex felt safe and was happy. He made sure he was with her at all times when they were out on a case, he didn't want her to feel as though he was suffocating her but he felt incredibly guilty for the fact that this woman's life had been twisted and tormented, and that he allowed her to get hurt again all because he didn't want to believe that the man he had helped had once again turned into a cruel person.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Alex smiled as they sat in the Quattro.

He snapped out of his daze and looked across at her "I was just thinking...about everything"

"Don't beat yourself up over it Gene, bruises heal"

"But the memories stay Bolly" he half smiled at her "Lets go for a drink, tonight at Luigi's? I'll even buy you dinner if you're lucky"

"Sounds like a date?"

"Maybe it is"

Alex looked out of the window, letting herself smile widely and hoping that Gene couldn't see how excited she was.

The team had successfully solved the days case and Gene had planned to meet Alex at 8 o'clock, giving them both time to shower and change.

Alex was pouring herself a glass of wine when there was a heavy knock at the door, excitement rushing over her she immediately opened the door, but her smile soon faded.

"Hello Alex" spoke James.

She tried to slam the door shut but a foot was wedged in the way. He pushed the door open, crushing Alex behind it and causing her to drop her wine glass. Slamming the door closed behind himself James took hold of Alex by her hair and dragged her into the living room, pushing her to the ground.

"What did I tell you?" he yelled "I told you not to tell Gene!"

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed, expecting the worst after what Gene had told her.

"I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson" he spoke, his face turning red with rage.

"Like you did with Marie?" Alex burst; she had no idea why she had said it.

James suddenly had a strange look in his eyes, at first Alex thought that he was going to turn and leave but when he grabbed hold of her face with one hand and clamped the other around her neck she knew that it wasn't going to end nicely...

Gene arrived five minutes early, knowing that Alex wouldn't take much longer to get ready. He sighed when he saw Ray sat at the teams usual table.

"What are you doing here Ray?"

"Meeting Chris and Shaz here, do you fancy joining us?"

Gene nodded "As long as you don't mind DI Bolly Kecks joining also"

Ray shrugged "The more the merrier for a piss up, that's what I always, say Guv"

Ray got himself and Gene a pint and the pair drank in near enough silence. Gene kept a close eye on the time and decided that he didn't mind if Alex was late, she was probably making herself look even more gorgeous.

"I thought Drake was gonna be here?" spoke Ray.

Gene nodded "Yeah she is, I don't know what's taking her so long"

Chris and Shaz arrived at the restaurant and joined them at the table in the corner.

"Just seen your old friend James, looks like he's popped his head in to say hello to Alex" Chris smiled.

"What?" Gene felt his stomach churning "Are you sure that it was him?"

Shaz nodded "Yeah, he seemed in a bit of a rush though"

Gene pushed his chair out and ran out of the restaurant, climbing the stairs to Alex's flat two by two. As he reached the door he tried the door handle, but it was locked. He knocked on the door and called out her nickname, but there was no reply. He knelt down and peered through the letter box, where he could just about make out an arm along with long brunette curls spread across the carpet.

"Bolly!" he yelled "Bolly, stop messing around and open this door! Bolly"

He waited a moment in order to see if this provoked a reaction from her. There was nothing. Gene stood back, and with all of his force he kicked her door open. As he stumbled inside the flat he expected the worst, wandering into the living room he saw Alex sprawled across the floor. Her skin was paler than normal, especially against the red top that she was wearing; the one that he thought always looked good on her.

"Bolly, come on Bolls!"

Gene knelt down beside her, checking her pulse. It was weak, nearly nothing. He swallowed hard and took hold of her face by the chin, opening her mouth before leaning down and blowing air into her. He repeated this then began chest compressions. Breathe then compressions. Breathe then compressions. Breathe then compressions. Breathe...

Something was different. He felt a hand gripping onto the sleeve of his suit jacket, and his mouth was still very much touching Alex's, but no longer giving air. Gene didn't really understand what was going on; he was no longer trying to revive Alex, oh no, but his lips were clamped down onto hers.

He looked down and due to the closeness everything was blurred, but he could definitely tell that Alex was looking up at him.

Gene pulled back and shimmied across the carpet a little, backing off from her "What the bloody hell just happened?"

Alex lay looking up at the ceiling, content yet slightly embarrassed. She knew that she would have to look Gene in the eye at some point, so she sat up and looked over to him.

"Alex? You kissed me?"

"I...I'm sorry" she spoke "I didn't mean to...I mean..."

She was trying to find the right words to say to Gene, who was frowning at her.

"How did you get in?" she asked.

Gene wiped his forehead with the back of his hand "I had to bust the lock, again"

"That's twice now Gene, you're getting a bit of a reputation for yourself"

There was silence and Gene suddenly moved back over to her. He put his hands either side over her, so that her was leaning over her but from one side, before he slid a hand around the back of her neck. Eye contact between the pair was still strong, unbreakable like thick chain links. Gene was waiting for Alex to realise what would happen next, and for her to speak words that would crush him, for her to tell him that it was inappropriate and that he should go home. She parted her lips and breathed in deeply, knowing that it was all or nothing. Gene leaned in and their lips reconnected. Alex had expected the kiss to be one of passion, with wandering tongues and roaming hands, but that wasn't what she got, instead they enjoyed the feeling of the others lips against their own. It was Alex who deepened the kiss, reaching up and entangling her hand in his short blonde hair. Still the kiss was not fast and furious, but soft and tender.

"Oh my God!"

The pair broke apart to see Shaz stood in the doorway, her hands across her mouth as she tried to silence her laughter.

After a few swear words Gene clambered to his feet and left quickly. Alex hauled herself onto the sofa and sighed deeply.

"Sorry Ma-am, if I'd have known something was going on I wouldn't have come up here...it's just that the Guv left in a hurry and we were all wondering where he had gone"

"It is fine Shaz, don't worry" she replied, rubbing her forehead and sighing again.

Shaz approached Alex and sat down beside her "Do you want to talk about it?"

Alex smiled "Not really, you see...Gene's a complicated man, nothing will come from this, I know that for a fact, things will just be awkward between us"

"You really think that?"

Alex nodded "But I don't want it to be true"

"Well it won't be then" came Genes voice as he re-entered the flat, a little flustered and guilty "Look, you're a posh, mouthy tart and I'm the Gene Genie...and well I think the Gene Genie needs a posh bird to settle down with"

"You settle down?" laughed Alex "Do you really think you can do that"

Gene walked over to Alex, took hold of one of her hands and pulled her into him before kissing her hard.

Shaz smiled widely "I'll leave you two to get on"

Wrapping her arms tightly around Gene's neck, and his around her waist, he lifted her off the ground and carried her towards the bedroom...

Alex sat up suddenly in her bed, the room was dark and she couldn't really make anything out. She reached out of bed and collected her underwear and Gene's shirt.

"Where are you going?"

Alex looked over and saw Gene stretching, rubbing his eyes and yawning widely.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

She shrugged "Not sure...I'm not very tired"

"You're wearing my bloody shirt Bolls"

Alex laughed and Gene let a smile creep across his lips.

He leant over and kissed her gently "I can't think of a better way to spend the evening Alex"

"Me neither"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**

**Title: ****Hope You're Happy Too**

**Words: 442**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

**Summary:**

Alex Drake was sat at a table in Luigi's. Gene had let her leave before the rest of the team because she wanted to get showered and changed before they met up for drinks. The bottle of wine, that Luigi and kindly given her on the house, was already nearly empty and Alex was feelings the effects of the red liquid every time she moved. She held her head in her hands to try and fight off a wave of nausea, and she felt the presence of somebody sitting down beside her.

"Nice to see you again"

Alex looked up only to see James Summers looking back at her, she tried to stand up but he stopped her by taking hold of her arm and directing her back down onto her seat.

"Don't go" he spoke "I wanted to make up for what I did"

"You attacked me, you hurt me! You nearly tore me and Gene apart!"

"I'm sorry, I've changed...I promise you, I've gotten help"

"Again?" she sniggered "If you don't leave now then I'll tell Gene, he's been gunning to see you ever since what you did to me!"

Alex stood up quickly and tried to leave, stumbling slightly James took hold of her.

"Let me help you Alex, you're drunk"

She shook her head "No, I'm waiting for Gene...my Gene...the Gene Genie...the Manc Lion, my man! My hero!"

"So you and him are...?"

"Yes!" she smiled widely "Yes he's my Gene and I'm his..."

"Bolly?"

Alex laughed, as though she found the punch line to her own joke hilarious "Well I was going to say bitch but yeah I'm his Bolly too"

"I'm really sorry about everything Alex, if I could change how things happened then I would"

"It's alright"

"Come on Alex, let me help you get upstairs"

Alex held onto James as he helped her up the stairs and up towards her flat. Once outside the door, Alex leant against the wall and James took the key from her pocket to let Alex in.

"I'll be fine, really I will" Alex slurred "Thanks for bringing me home"

James nodded "Its fine, I know that I would feel really bad if I just left you on your own and something happened to you, especially after you've forgiven me"

Holding onto the door frame Alex began to sway, unsteady on her feet, before stepping forward and holding onto James's shoulders.

"I'm sorry" Alex mumbled "I'm terrible...and really, really drunk"

"I know you are" he replied, he turned around so that Alex was leaning against the wall again "I never stopped thinking about you Alex, never"

James pressed his lips against Alex's, she couldn't fight him off in her drunken stupor so submitted, letting him kiss and touch her as he manoeuvred her into the flat and shut the door...


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**

**Title: ****Hope You're Happy Too**

**Words: 442**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

**Summary: I can't believe this! I'm knocking out the chapters to this bad boy like a crazy thing! R.I.P. writers block :) thanks ****to ****wwedx**** for giving me so many reviews in one day, your a legend :)**

Luigi was stood drying pint glasses with a towel, listening to the soft music as he went about his business; suddenly he jumped as there was a roar of laughter as CID rolled into the restaurant.

Gene walked straight to the bar to order drinks.

"I don't suppose you've seen DI Bolly kecks have you Luigi?"

Luigi nodded "Senorita Drake was here about an hour ago and she left with a friend of yours"

Gene frowned "Who?"

"Mr Summers, she had had a little too much to drink, and she let him escort her to her flat"

"Shit!"

Gene slammed his hands down on the bar before running them across his face, just as he turned to leave and head up to Alex's flat he saw her walked through the door, still a little unsteady but she didn't seem as drunk as Luigi had suggested.

"DI Bolly Knickers" Gene yelled "Where the hell have you been?"

"Upstairs" she replied.

"Luigi here tells me James has put in an appearance, has he?"

Alex nodded "He wanted to apologise"

"And what did you do?"

"I accepted it" she answered "Can we stop talking about him please?"

"Why did he take you upstairs?"

Alex looked at him, a look of sadness in her eyes "I was drunk"

He took a swig from the glass of wine that Luigi had poured him set down on the bar "Well you're not now"

Alex took the glass from Gene and drank some of the liquid "Yeah I know I'm not"

The evening went on and Gene gradually got more and more drunk until he was sat in his seat trying to kiss Alex, who was slightly embarrassed as Ray, Chris and Shaz found it very amusing.

Gene leaned in, brushing some of Alex's hair out of the way so that he could whisper to her "How about we head off upstairs, ey?"

She took another sip from her drink and smiled flirtatiously "What are you thinking Mr Hunt?"

"I'm thinking about running you a hot bath and then going to bed"

"Makes a change" she laughed "Usually you want to take me upstairs and have your wicked way with me"

He shook his head "Not tonight, it's been a long day and you need a rest, especially if you've been drunk twice in one day"

Alex looked at Shaz, Chris and Ray "Goodnight guys"

Gene nodded in acknowledgement at the trio who were still sat drinking, chatting and joking happily. They carried on drinking, chatting and joking until late into the night, whilst Gene slept and Alex sat beside him, her heart feeling as though it was breaking...


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**

**Title: ****Hope You're Happy Too**

**Words: 582**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

Two weeks past, Gene had begun to pick up on Alex being a little distant. He decided that what she needed was a night in, off the booze. He ordered her favourite from Luigi's and plated it up just in time as she wandered into the living room in her pyjamas after having a bath.

"I thought that maybe tonight we could talk" Gene proposed.

"Talk about what?"

"About what ever has been bugging you recently, you don't seem your usual ballsy self"

"It's just the time of the month Gene" she sighed "It'll pass, don't worry"

She planted a gentle kiss on his stubble covered cheek before they sat down to eat.

Even though silence had fallen over the couple, Gene felt a little more relaxed about how Alex had been behaving, he knew for sure that she wasn't telling him something but he had come to the conclusion that she would tell him when she was ready. After all she was a woman who couldn't be pushed into things...

Shaz wandered into the ladies toilets and heard crying, listening to see which cubicle it was from she stopped outside it.

"Pull yourself together Drake" came a mumble from behind the locked door "You can handle this, you've done it before"

Knocking on the door Shaz cleared her throat "Is everything alright Ma-am?"

She heard the toilet flush and the door unlocked, as Alex dashed past her fellow officer she nodded quickly then headed out of the toilets.

Alex walked through the doors to CID, brandishing something in her left hand and a screwed up ball of toilet paper in the other.

"Ey up!" Ray piped up "What's up with you Drake? Riding the cotton pony?"

Alex flashed him a frustrated expression "Bugger off Ray" she walked directly into Gene's office and closed the door, drawing the blinds.

Gene looked up and frowned at his DI "What the hell's going on Bolls?"

Alex placed the pregnancy test down onto Gene's desk in front of him; he looked at the white stick then stared at Alex, who smiled back at him. It had confirmed what she had secretly suspected.

After a trip to the doctors that established for definite that Alex was pregnant, Gene took the team to Luigi's because he was desperate for a drink. The pair had decided not to let their colleagues know just yet that they were having a baby.

"Can I get you a drink Ma-am?" Shaz asked as she propped herself at the bar beside her superior officer.

"Erm no thanks Shaz, I'm not drinking tonight"

She laughed "Why not? It's a Friday; all the guys are planning to get plastered"

"I hope Gene isn't" Alex mumbled "He snores loudly after being on the beer"

"What's it like Ma-am? You know, dating the Guv?"

Alex smiled as she took a sip of the orange juice that Luigi had placed in front of her, having been ordered by Gene to do so. She sighed sweetly and tilted her head at Shaz.

"It's lovely, so bloody lovely that it's hard to put into words...things are changing Shaz, a little quickly but nevertheless they're changing"

"What is Ma-am?"

"Gene and me" she pondered the thought then decided not to follow the three words with '_and my body_' knowing that the WPC would put two and two together and successfully make four.

"I think you'll soften him, settle him down a bit"

Alex laughed a little "I sure hope so"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**

**Title: ****Hope You're Happy Too**

**Words: 634**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

Gene Hunt slumped down in his office chair and lit himself a cigarette, beginning to open the post that he had picked up when he called at his house before coming into work a few hours early. There were bills and leaflets advertising things that Gene obviously wasn't interested in, but there was one envelope that had no stamp or postage mark, on the front it had his name scribbled across it. He opened it and slid out the piece of paper.

_Dear Gene,_

_I thought you should know what your woman has been up to, when I came to apologise she was so drunk that I felt compelled to take her upstairs, it would have been rude of me to do so with her being alone and vulnerable to whatever strong willed male may decide to seduce her in her drunken stupor. The thing is with Alex is that she knows what she wants and she won't stop until she gets it, and we didn't stop until she got it._

_I hope the two of you are able to overcome her unfaithfulness, but in case you can't...feel free to pass on my contact details, she has a body that I'll never forget._

_James._

He scrunched the paper up and threw it into the bin, storming out of the empty office and hurrying back to Alex's flat. He let himself into the flat quietly, knowing that she would still be in bed as she didn't have to get up for another hour or so.

Pushing open the bedroom door he entered and perched himself on the edge of the bed, feeling a mixture of sadness and anger welling up in the pit of his stomach.

Alex opened her eyes and slowly sat up as she saw Gene sat on the end of the bed, facing away from her.

"What's up?" Alex yawned.

She saw his shoulders shrug and slowly he stood up, walked over to the window and ran his hands through his hair.

"I need to ask you something Alex...and you might not like it"

"Go on"

He turned to face her, his eyes stony and cold "Did you sleep with James?"

She sat silently, staring back at Gene until tears started to roll down her cheeks, he spun around to face away from her again, his hands against the wall as he tried to restrain the many emotions that were now raging through him.

Alex climbed out of bed and approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder and sobbing.

"Gene I..."

"Tell me you didn't do it Bolls" spoke Gene "Then we can forget about it, if you tell me that you didn't do it"

The tears were running faster and quicker down Alex's cheeks now as she heard the hurt hanging off of his every word. He could see her reflection in the window; hands covering her face, body heaving with every wave of tears.

"Oh God..."

"I am so sorry Gene...I'm so sorry"

"So that might not be my baby, it could be his"

"Don't say that!" she begged "Don't say it!"

"But it might be!" he shouted loudly, he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Do you not think I haven't thought that you idiot!" she picked up one of the pillows and hit him with it "I have tossed and turned every night since I found out I was pregnant, scared to death that _he_ might be the father...but I'm begging you Gene, please don't leave me, I don't think I'd be able to cope without you, you're my rock"

"I can't leave you Alex, if I left you it would kill me...I love you"

She cupped his face in her hands and rested her forehead against his "We'll get through this, we have to"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:**

**Title: ****Hope You're Happy Too**

**Words: 951**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

Gene hadn't slept well for days and when he did he had nightmares of Alex, James and the baby together as a family. He would always wake up just as James was about to kiss her, he'd have sweat pouring down his face and his mouth would be dry. He felt sick at the thought of the two of them together, he was glad she had spared his feelings and not gone into detail about what had happened and why.

He'd look across at Alex's sleeping face and then his eyes would wander down the bed sheet to her stomach. The thought that there was a fifty-fifty chance that that child may be his both excited him and disgusted him at the same time, it would hurt him so much if the baby was James', but he would stand by her and stick around anyway, because he loved her.

"You're awake again" sighed Alex, who was stirring from her sleep.

"You must have a sixth sense; you always wake up when I do" he whispered, planting a kiss on her head "Sorry for waking you"

"It's alright" she mumbled into her pillow "Just go back to sleep"

She arched back before relaxing back into a light sleep. Meanwhile Gene lay awake, his thoughts roaming the idea of being a father, and dreading the idea of being a stepfather.

"I can hear the cogs whirring in you head" Alex laughed into the cotton pillow case "What's on your mind?"

She sat up and shifted so she was facing him, moments later her sat up too.

"Bolls you know I don't like talking about my feelings, all that poofter nonsense"

"You didn't think that it was nonsense when you told me you love me"

He was silent for a minute before diving at her, knocking her on her back. Straddling her he started to tickle her, causing her to laugh loudly and struggle underneath him to try and get away.

"Gene! Stop...I can't...stop laughing...!"

Alex's laughter died down as Gene gradually stopped tickling her. She smiled widely up at him and he ran his thumb across her cheek before planting a kiss on her lips. He was still knelt over her when he placed his hands on her stomach.

"I can't wait to be a mum again" Alex spoke and put her hand on top of Genes "You'll be a great dad"

"Will I Bolls?" he asked "Do you think so, even with my anger and my stubbornness and the fags?"

Alex nodded "Of course I do"

"Do you think we should decide on a name?" Gene asked only to be shunned with a small laugh from Alex.

"Gene love, we have plenty of time to go over names"

He ignored her and carried on anyway "I like Carole for a girl, and it has to be Gene for a lad"

Alex laughed again underneath him, this time louder and for longer. She sighed and looked into his deep blue eyes "I like it, although for a boy I do like the name Sam"

The expression on Genes face seemed to melt away and his face twisted into a frown "Why Sam?"

"I know that you and Sam Tyler were good friends, very good friends in fact...plus its gender neutral"

Gene clambered off of the bed and put on his trousers and shirt, picking them up off of the floor where he had disposed them, and collecting his cigarettes from the night stand.

"If we're gonna chose Sam then that's all it is, nothing poncy like Samuel or Samson it has to be just Sam"

"Yes, but what if we're having a girl?"

Gene blew out a cloud of smoke and shook his head "That won't happen"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because this is me we're talking about, I'm all man"

Alex stuck her tongue out at him then got out of bed and began to get dressed. Gene left her to it, deciding to go and make them both a brew. Alex wandered out of the bedroom not long after, she wore a pair of jeans and a black vest top with a big red jumper over the top of it.

"You look nice" Gene said and took a sip of the hot sweet liquid.

"Thank you" she replied, both to the compliment and the coffee.

He watched her sit down on the sofa and tuck her legs underneath her, a rogue piece of hair dropped from behind her ear and she pushed it back. Gene loved her little habits; the way she had begun to rest her hand on her stomach, the way she would smile to herself as she worked.

"I wonder what work will have in store for us today" she spoke as she went to take a mouthful of her drink.

"Well whatever we're doing today, you're not doing much" Gene replied "The last thing I need is you getting in the way with your hormones and your..."

"Oi!" she picked up a magazine from the coffee table and threw it at him.

"See what I mean? Throwing stuff at me already and we aren't even in the station yet"

"You're one cheeky..."

"Now, now Bolly" Gene smirked "Have your coffee then get your pert backside in work"

Gene downed the remaining contents of his mug before putting it in the sink, he moved over to Alex and kissed her, getting a bit too into it and having to prise himself away from her as she tried to loosen his tie.

"You're no fun" she called after him as he opened the door to leave.

Just before he closed it behind himself he replied with "Later!"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:**

**Title: ****Hope You're Happy Too**

**Words: 2,104**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

Alex pushed open the doors to CID and smiled as she spotted Gene stood by Rays desk talking to him. She shrugged off her jacket and hung it over the back of her chair, acknowledging Shaz with a nod and a grin and she sat down.

"Bolls, looks as though we're not very busy at the moment" Gene spoke as he wandered over to her and perched himself on her desk, leaning in and dropping his voice to a whisper "Fancy a quickie in my office?"

Alex laughed, catching the attention of some of her colleagues, she raised an eyebrow sarcastically "Later"

No sooner had she spoke Viv burst through the doors holding a folder that he was quick to pass onto Gene. He read the contents before running a hand down his face.

"Right you lot, we've just had a call of a man who has taken a group of people hostage in a restaurant, the blokes shouting off about seeing his ex-girlfriend who works there but it looks like the day he decided to go on a rampage she wasn't working"

The team began to move into action, Gene stood in Alex's way as she went to leave.

"No, you can stay here" he told her in a low tone.

"Oh bugger off Gene, I'm not exactly chasing after a group of knife wielding psychos! We'll just talk him down, cuff him and head down the pub"

"You're very calm about all of this Bolls"

"I worked perfectly well when I was pregnant with my daughter, I'm sure I can work just the same with this one"

"Fine" he grumbled, giving in "But you do as I say and you stay out of the way"

"Yes sir" she saluted him before sliding past and heading in the same direction as the rest of the team.

Gene had driven himself, Alex, Chris and Ray to the scene. He hated treating Alex differently from everyone else because it made him look like he had favourites, of course Alex was his favourite but he didn't want it to affect their work.

"Are you going to sit there all day or are we actually going to get some work done?" Alex asked, leaning through the open Quattro door.

Gene snapped out of his day dream and realised that he was the only one still sat in the car. Clambering out Alex flounced over to him and linked his arm, resting her head against his shoulder as they walked.

"You really shouldn't do that Bolls, it's unprofessional"

Alex hit him playfully before letting go when they were outside the building.

A uniformed officer filled them in on what was happening. The man inside was called Lucas Green, he had separated from his girlfriend a month back and had taken it badly, drink and drugs had become his new lifestyle and he had lost his job days ago because he wasn't fit to work in the company warehouse anymore. He was now holding the morning customers hostage, demanding that his ex Janice talk to him so that they can work things out. He seemed nervous and scared, he didn't seem as though he would shoot anybody he just seemed as though he wanted to look in control.

"Let me speak to him, I'm sure I can talk him down" Alex suggested.

"No way!" Gene replied loudly "You're not going anywhere near him, he's got a bloody gun"

"So have you"

"Difference is I'm not holding up a restaurant"

"Give her a chance Guv!" interrupted Ray "What's the worst that can happen? He tells us he won't talk to anyone but the ex missus, you've heard what uniform have been saying, he's a nervous wreck, he's unlikely to shoot anyone"

"I said no"

Alex kissed Gene on the cheek and whispered the word _sorry_ in his ear, before heading off under the police tape. Dismissing Genes calls after her, she stood a distance from the door and began to try and talk to Lucas.

"Mr Green? My name is DI Drake, can I talk to you?"

There was a delay before he replied "What do you want?"

"I want to discuss with you what outcome you want from all of this, what do you hope that this will achieve?"

"I...I want Janice back, I need her back"

"Okay, but do you think that she'd really want to talk to you if you're holding people hostage and waving a gun around?"

"I just...I just want her to listen, nobody listens to me!"

"I'm listening to you aren't I? Look, if you let these people go then we can talk properly"

It took a few minutes but small group of people that had been inside the restaurant rushed out, shocked and scared and relieved all at the same time. Not long after Lucas wandered to the doorway of the restaurant.

"Hello Lucas" Alex smiled, then she pointed at the gun "Put the gun down and we can talk"

It seemed as though he was handing her the gun but instead Lucas grabbed hold of Alex and pulled her towards him, his arm around her neck and the gun pressed against her temple.

"If you don't get my ex down here, I'll...I'll shoot her!"

"Lucas please don't do this, you're only making things worse"

"Let her go!" ordered Gene, loading his gun and aiming it at Lucas.

"I'll do it! Don't think that I won't!"

Lucas pressed it against Alex's head a little harder, causing her to breathe more irregularly.

"Lucas please" she was whispering now "Please don't hurt me, I'm...I'm pregnant"

"Liar" he replied "Don't lie"

"I'm not lying, ask him...ask the man in the long coat whose aiming a gun at you for God sake"

Lucas made eye contact with Gene "Why shouldn't I shoot her?"

"Because she's a copper and she's also my girlfriend and I'll have your knackers on a plate if you hurt her!"

"Gene don't be stupid!"

"She says you know why I shouldn't hurt her, so tell me why!"

Gene glanced at Chris and Ray, then back to the man holding the love of his life at gun point.

"Because she's pregnant!" Gene shouted "She's pregnant...that's why"

Lucas paused for a minute before releasing his hold on Alex, who ran straight over to Gene and let him wrap himself around her, holding her close and not wanting to let go.

Gene shifted his head sideways and saw Ray and Chris staring at the pair in utter shock.

"Oh piss off will you!" Gene shouted at the pair "You're like a couple of kids!"

"So she really is...?"

Ray was cut off by Alex nodding against Gene. It hadn't exactly been how either of them had wanted to tell people, but it was better than her being shot.

Once back at the station Alex sat at her desk sipping from the strong coffee that Shaz had kindly made her.

"Are you sure are alright Ma-am?" Shaz pulled up a chair beside Alex "Is there anything you need?"

Alex smiled to herself "I'm fine Shaz, in fact I think I'm going to head over to Luigi's and get something to eat, I'm starving"

Without another word Alex scuttled off. Gene came out of his office and looked around for her.

"Where did DI Bolly go?"

"She's gone to Luigi's for some lunch" Shaz replied "Go with her Guv, we all know you want to"

Flashing Shaz the tiniest and quickest of smiles as he left, he went after Alex.

Upon leaving the station he noticed that it had begun to rain, only lightly but Gene concluded that it would get heavier before the day ended. He shrugged off his coat as he walked into the restaurant and spotted Alex sat at the teams usual table in the corner.

"What's a woman like you doing alone in a place like this?" Gene flirted as he sat down beside her.

"Waiting for my dinner" she replied.

"What are you having?"

"Steak and chips"

Gene nodded and made a sound of approval "A woman after my own heart"

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed both cheeks, her nose, her forehead then her lips.

"Don't ever get yourself into a situation like that again Alex, do you hear me? You nearly gave me a heart attack"

"He just wanted to be heard, and the only way he thought he'd get heard is by shouting"

"And pushing a gun at a pregnant woman" Gene lowered his head and looked at the ground "Things are going to get a lot different around here Bolls, I can feel it"

She slid her hand across the table and took hold of his "For the better though"

"Yeah, for the better"

Viv James was stood filing when he noticed a man stood in front of the desk, he recognised him but couldn't remember his name.

"Hi I'd like to speak to Chris Skelton if that's possible?"

"What's your name? I'll just go fetch him"

"My names James"

Viv walked down to CID and pushed open the double doors, Chris was sat talking to Ray about football.

"Chris? There's a bloke in reception wants to see you, his name is James"

Chris nodded and followed Viv back out into the corridor and down the desk.

"Alright mate? Not seen you around in a while"

"I know, I've had a lot on to be honest" James smiled "Wondered if you could fill me in on everything so I don't seem too behind on things when I get in touch with Gene again"

"Well it's all been happening today" Chris laughed "Turns out DI Drake is pregnant"

"What?"

"Yeah it came out today when we were on a case, some bloke had DI Drake at gun point and her and DCI Hunt had to admit it so that he didn't shoot her"

"And they weren't joking?"

Chris shook his head "Not at all, I've never seen the Guv so scared in all the time I've known him"

"I was going to go away for a while, but I might just stick around for a bit now...thanks for the Intel Chris"

"No problem"

Chris watched as James left, as he turned around he saw Shaz walking towards him.

"Was that who I think it was?"

Chris nodded "Yeah, wanted an update on things between the Guv and DI Drake"

"I don't like you talking to him Chris, there's something not right about him"

Alex had finished her dinner with the help of Gene stealing most of her steak; then again she only really fancied the chips. After waiting for her man the down the remaining mouthful of his pint the pair headed back over to the station. Viv stopped them as they were about to pass by.

"You know that friend of yours, James whatever?"

"What about him?" Gene asked, feeling Alex's grip on his hand tighten.

"He was here before, asking Chris how the both of you were doing"

Alex let go of his hand and darted down the corridor to CID, ignoring Gene shouting her name. She flung open the doors and stormed over to Chris who was again talking to Ray about football.

"What did you say to him?" Alex shouted.

Chris gave her a confused look "Sorry?"

"What the hell did you say to James, I need to know?"

"I just told him about the good news, you and the Guv expecting"

Alex put her hands over her face and cursed over and over, she felt two strong hands on her arms guide her away and when she uncovered her face she was in Genes office.

"You need to calm down Bolls, shouting at surprisingly Chris won't help"

"But now he knows!" she sobbed "Now he knows I'm pregnant he's going to come back"

"It will be alright, I won't let him hurt you"

Alex shrugged "Hurting me isn't what I'm worried about Gene, he's going to interfere with everything! Every little detail he will try and ruin!"

"Like what?"

"The baby names for a start! He won't let us call the baby Sam, he'll just...he'll..." She sat down on the edge of Genes desk and sighed "I can't have him spoil everything Gene"

"I'll sort this" he promised "I swear to you I will sort this mess out"

Kissing her lips Gene told her he would be back later. Gene shot Chris angry look as he pulled on his coat and left.

The last time Gene had gone to see James; he had been at the jewellers, maybe he'd be there again...


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:**

**Title: ****Hope You're Happy Too**

**Words: 1,792**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

Alex had gone back to her flat, she didn't want to stay in the station as Chris kept trying to apologise for telling Chris. She didn't want him to apologise, nobody knew what James had done other than herself and Gene.

She unlocked the door to the flat and wandered inside; removing her jacket she slumped down on the sofa and sighed.

"Peace at last"

As she reached for a magazine that was on the coffee table she noticed something move in the corner of her eye, turning to look she saw James.

"Hello Alex, how are you doing?"

"Get out!" she screamed, launching the magazine at him "Leave! Me! Alone!"

"There's no need to shout, I only want to talk" he had his hands up in submission "I know about the baby, I want to be a part of our baby's life"

"It's not your baby"

"How can you be so sure? Look, I know that a lot has happened but I want you to know that I'm not all bad, and Gene...well Gene isn't exactly the saint that he comes across as"

"I don't care about what ever lies you're going to try and tell me"

"Back in the day when I first met Gene, he was a bad cop Alex...he used to dish out the beating like no tomorrow, he could have killed anyone...in fact he nearly did"

"What do you mean?"

"There was one lad, a mate of mine, his name was John Denis, we all called him Johnny and one evening he had had a bit too much to drink, he got rowdy and a bit mouthy with Gene...he couldn't control himself, he hit out and didn't stop hitting until four of us dragged him off of Johnny, his face looked like a plate of spag boll"

"I don't believe you"

"You can speak to him yourself, I'm still in touch with him" James sighed "All I'm saying is that yes I did some terrible things, but haven't we all? And if you ever feel unsafe around Gene, just remember what I said...and I'm always here"

Alex watched as James left. She felt sick that he had been in her flat, probably routing through her belongings.

She made herself a drink; she could have done with something stronger but obviously couldn't. The door swung open not long after and a breathless Gene walked in.

"Are you alright? I saw James car driving off, I came up as quick as I could, he hasn't hurt you has he?"

She shook her head "No, he didn't touch me...he just spoke"

"What did he say?"

She had to make a choice here, ask Gene if what James had said was true or keep quiet.

"Nothing, he just wanted to know if it was true or not"

"And did you tell him?"

"Yes I did, but I don't think he'll cause as much trouble about this as we thought he would"

She watched as Gene went into one of the kitchen cupboards, retrieving a bottle of scotch and a glass.

"I know that you try to see the good in everyone Bolls, but there's nothing good about him"

"Gene..."

"He's bad news!" he shouted "Nothing decent can come from that man"

"Why are you acting like this? I don't understand why you're being so cold"

"Because he hurt you!" Gene tried to calm himself, he could feel his heart palpitating in his chest and it felt as though it was going to burst out of his body.

Alex sat down on the sofa, cradling her glass of water in both hands. Gene was stood by the window now, checking to see if James was outside, his hands pressed against the window pane.

"I know that you're angry and I know that you're upset, but you need to let go of all these issues"

"And do what, welcome him with open arms? Lend you to him for the weekend because there's a chance that you're having his kid?"

"Don't be like that!"

"For God sake Alex open your eyes!" yelled Gene, the volume in his voice made Alex jump.

"Gene you're scaring me" she spoke uneasily.

"You forgave him Alex, that's how we've ended up in this mess!"

"So you're saying all of this is my fault?" Alex scoffed.

"Yes it is! If you hadn't let him bring you up here in the first place we wouldn't be worrying about whether or not it's his!"

"That _it_ is my baby!"

Gene stood silently for a few seconds "Exactly, _it_ isn't mine is _it_?" he emphasised on that one word "_It_ is yours and James'...I'm sure once _it_ is here you'll be glad to get rid of me"

"I can't talk to you when you're like this Gene, we're getting nowhere"

Alex moved to leave the flat but Gene shifted and stood in her way, holding her wrists so that she couldn't move.

"No, you're going to stay here and we're going to have this out until everything's clear"

"You just can't stop can you Gene?" she felt a bitter wave of anger creep up from her stomach "Just like you couldn't stop with John Denis"

Gene let go of her, his eyes darkened and he felt nauseas "What did you just say?"

"I know about what you did to him, I know that you beat him within an inch of his life! Is that what you'd do to James, is it Gene? Would you hit him until you couldn't hit him anymore?"

"I'm not talking about this" Gene walked into the bedroom and called back "You win Alex, do what you like because I'm going to bed"

Alex listened to him moving around in the bedroom, when the silence overcame that flat she sat back down on the sofa. Reaching for a pillow she held it in her arms and used it to hush her tears.

James Summers had been in bed for hours and was in a deep sleep when his phone began to ring; he stirred and groaned before reaching across to the bedside table, he picked up the receiver and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?" he grumbled.

"It's Alex, can we talk?"

He sat up and yawned "Yeah, yeah of course we can"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and...I believe what you said about that John man, me and Gene argued this evening and I saw a side of him I have never seen before"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just need..." she sighed "I don't know what I need anymore"

"Do you want me to come round?"

Alex made a rash decision "Yeah, but only to pick me up...I need to get away from here for a few days, clear my head"

"I'm on my way"

Alex hung up the phone and pulled her cardigan further around herself. She finished her glass of water and waited by the window, it was five minutes later when she saw James pull up outside.

She turned and picked up the bag of belongings that she had packed in the darkness of her bedroom, Gene asleep not far from her. As she made her way to the front door, she put the letter addressed to Gene she had written on the table then pushed the bedroom door open a little and took one last glance at Gene.

"I'm sorry...I am so, so sorry" she whispered.

Alex moved to the front door, she paused as she took hold of the door handle. She felt like she would regret what she was going to do, but she needed to get away for a while.

James was stood waiting for her when she opened the door, he took her bag and put an arm around her as they walked away from the flat.

Gene Hunt awoke at half past nine in the morning. Rolling over to find the other side of the bed empty and cold, which wasn't a surprise as Alex was probably getting ready for work.

"Bolls?" he sat up and yawned "Bolly?"

He got out of bed and checked the bathroom. Nothing. He went into the living room. Nothing. Sitting down on the sofa he noticed an envelope on the coffee table, he ripped it open and slid the letter out, it was from Alex.

_To Gene,_

_You're probably wondering what is going on, you've probably woken up to an empty flat and I'm nowhere to be seen. I have to go, I don't know when I will be back and I don't want you to come looking for me. It's silly but I need some time alone, you're the best thing that has happened to me and you've been amazing since we found out about the baby. At least you can go out with the lads and play football whenever you like. Promise me you won't come after me, please? I'm sorry for hurting you like this, I love you and you have to remember that but I need to clear my head so that I can think things through properly._

_Alex xxx_

Tears began to roll down Genes face; he slammed the letter down on the coffee table before getting up and thumping his fists against the wall. He wanted to shout and yell and throw stuff about but he had to control himself.

There was a knock at the door and Gene answered it immediately, hoping that it was Alex, but stood before him was Shaz.

"Guv, I wanted to..." she stopped "Are you alright?"

"It's Alex, she's gone" he groaned "She's just gone; she left me a letter and nothing else"

"Oh Guv" Shaz sighed "What on earth is going on? The both of you were so happy"

"No we weren't, you remember James don't you? Well he's not as nice as people think he is and he could be the father of Alex's baby"

Shaz didn't know what to say, Gene and Alex had always seemed so strong but deep down, underneath their sturdy facade they were crumbling. Gene turned away from her as he let tears stream down his face.

"Guv?"

Shaz moved through the doorway and put her arms around her superior officer, letting him cry against her. Minutes passed and his crying died down, standing up straight he sighed.

"If you tell anybody that you saw me cry I'll have you clean the Quattro for the next two years"

"Tell anybody what?" Shaz smiled at him then rubbed her hands together "Right, let's get that kettle on shall we? I'll make you something to eat if you like, you go get a shower and get ready for work"

Just before he went into the bathroom Gene turned to her "Thank-you Shaz"


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:**

**Title: ****Hope You're Happy Too**

**Words: 666**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

James sat in the armchair in his living room smiling at the sleeping woman lay on his sofa, covered by a navy blue blanket. She looked so beautiful and she was finally his, she had chosen him over Gene and all he had to do now was truly convince her that Gene was the bad guy, and then he really would have her all to himself.

"What time is it?" Alex mumbled, opening her eyes and slowly sitting up.

"It's nearly ten o'clock" James replied with a tender smile "Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat if you are"

She shook her head "No thanks" she brushed her hair behind her ears and frowned "Everyone at work is going to hate me, leaving Gene like I have"

"So you've split you?"

Alex shrugged "I don't know, I don't know anything anymore"

James got up and wedged himself onto the sofa beside Alex "Well how about you go and take a hot bath, relax and put your feet up whilst I make us some breakfast? I mean you need to eat properly for the baby's sake"

Alex watched James head to the kitchen and open the fridge. She sat staring at the room she was in; it was obvious that James lived alone because his stuff seemed to be an organised mess.

"I erm, I don't think I'm going to stay here...I'm going to find myself a hotel or something"

"No you can stay here" James replied "You should stay with me; it's the best thing for you"

"I think that..."

James came back into the living room and handed Alex a plate with a sandwich on it "You eat that and don't say another word on the matter; you're welcome here as long as you need to be"

As she picked at her ham sandwich she realised that she needed to get out and have some time alone, maybe some retail therapy would do her some good.

It took a while but James soon left, something about having to go and make sure the shop was alright in his absence. She took the opportunity to get out and took a taxi down to the high street. She decided that maybe she should start getting things for the baby, only small things like a few baby grows.

Alex had forgotten how much she enjoyed being around people, to socialise and mingle among crowds, she had also forgotten how much fun it was shopping for baby clothes.

"Is it your first?" asked a heavily pregnant blonde woman from the other side of a small rail that had cute bibs hung from it.

Alex shook her head "No, it's my second"

The blonde woman smiled "This is my second too, except its twins"

"Double the trouble, ey?"

A tall man entered the shop and approached the blonde woman, giving her a kiss and a hug.

"Sorry I took so long, couldn't find anywhere to park" he spoke to her.

The woman smiled across at Alex "Is your other half trying to park too?"

Alex paused for a moment, her heart racing suddenly "Erm yeah, yeah parking around here is terrible"

The couple walked off to pay for their basket of items, leaving Alex feeling upset. She browsed the rest of the rail before paying for her items.

Heading back out onto the high street Alex recognised a car further down the road, three men walking towards it whilst having a conversation.

"All I'm saying is that I reckon it was the husband, why would her own brother want to run her over?" Ray spoke.

"Well we'll find out a bit more when we interview him wont we?"

Alex watched as Gene, Chris and Ray got into the Quattro. She turned away from the road as it drove past her, feeling eyes burning into her back.

Chris frowned "Guv was that who I think it was?"

"Who?"

He looked back before shaking his head "Nobody, it's nothing"


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:**

**Title: ****Hope You're Happy Too**

**Words: 720**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

Chris sat silently as the rest of his friends and colleagues told jokes and laughed loudly. He felt a hand on his shoulder as his girlfriend sat down beside him.

"Chris what's the matter?"

He shook his head "I'm sure that it's nothing but...when we were out today I could have sworn that I saw DI Drake"

Shaz put her hand across Chris' mouth to shut him up "Keep it down"

"What?"

"The Guv's been really cut up since DI Drake disappeared, I don't want you to knock him off his stride because you saw someone who looks a little like her"

"Why does it matter so much?"

"Because I saw him minutes after he read a letter from DI Drake letting him know she was going" Shaz replied "So if you say anything then..."

"Guv?" Chris called across the table "Can I have a word?"

"What?" he yelled back as he blew the smoke out of his mouth.

"When we were out today I think I saw DI Drake"

Gene paused, stubbed out his cigarette and pushed his chair out "Don't talk stupid, she's gone alright!" he stood up and drained the rest of his pint "If she wanted to be here so much then she wouldn't have done a runner"

Gene stormed out of Luigi's and up to the flat, he letting himself in and got a faint waft of Alex's perfume as he walked in. It wasn't as strong as usual, obviously.

"Stupid bloody Skelton" Gene mumbled, shrugging off his coat and jacket and laying down on the sofa "Christ sake Bolls, what've you turned me into?"

The silence was unbearable and even though it made him feel stupid he spoke out to her belongings, a part of him hoping that he would somehow find answers.

"I know that you're with him Bolls, I just know that you are" he kicked off his boots and closed his eyes "I miss your laugh, and your smile, and your gorgeous arse"

He looked around the room and pictured Alex doing little things like washing the pots, putting on a CD or pouring the wine, he even pictured himself kissing her as he backed her through the doorway when he had finally come up from the restaurant.

'_You said ten minutes' Alex spoke seductively as she handed him a drink 'You've been an hour'_

'_Yeah well you know what the lads are like, plus... thought waiting for good things made them better?' he replied, sitting down on the sofa and smiling up at her._

'_Well how much better can you get?' _

_She put her wine on the coffee table and straddled him, cupping his face in both hands and kissing him lovingly 'You had a smoke just before you came up here, I can taste it on you'_

'_Sorry, I bet I taste like an ash tray'_

_She licked her lips and shook her head 'No, you taste good'_

_His laugh was nothing more than a rough grumble in the back of his throat as she leant back in to capture his lips once more. The kiss became deeper and there were roaming hands that wandered, unbuckling belts and riding up silk night shirts._

'_Shall we take this to the bedroom?' he asked._

_She bit her lip and nodded, before climbing off him and taking hold of his hand 'This way lover boy'_

Her voice wasn't real; it was all in his head. He hated getting so lost in his day dreams that they felt real. He wanted to touch her, feel her, hear her, taste her...he just wanted a sign that she was alright.

"How do you do this, even when you're not here?"

Suddenly the phone began to ring, causing him to jump, and he answered it after a few rings.

"Hello?" he spoke.

There was silence.

"Hello?"

He heard a sob and a sniff on the end of the line, a noise that he recognised all too well.

"Bolls is that really you?"

"I..."

He sat back and let out a sigh of relief "It's really you, are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm...I'm just..."

"Bolls I need to see you, I have to..."

"I just needed to hear your voice" she burst "I needed to stop some of this guilt"

"Come home baby?" he asked "Please?"

**Damn! I remember when this story was just an idea and now it's wrapping it quick! I wanted to know whether people want to see this story further than how it can end, like do you all want to read the birth of the baby and that? Let me know because your advice and suggestions get taken into account, I mean you've helped me create this bad boy :D and I love you all for that, keep the reviews coming because each one fills my day with more happiness than I could ever wish for my dearies :D x**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:**

**Title: ****Hope You're Happy Too**

**Words: 2,055**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

James closed the front door to the flat, as he hung up his coat he could hear crying from the living room.

"I'm just so confused" Alex sobbed "My heart tells me one thing and then my head tells me something completely different, I want to come home but a part of me doesn't know what the hell I should do"

James stepped into the living room and saw Alex on the phone; she was sat on the sofa holding her head in one hand whilst the other hand held the receiver to her ear, her hair had fallen over her face.

"You've been amazing to me Gene and I promise..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence because the phone was pulled from her grasp. James hung up the phone call before he roared in anger, slamming his fists against the wall over and over again until his knuckles were sore.

"Why do you do this Alex?" he shouted "Why do you ruin it for yourself?"

"I had to speak to him James; he's done nothing wrong and this isn't fair on him!"

"No, what isn't fair is your attitude! I took you in, I gave you a place to stay and you just throw it back in my face?"

"James I..."

"Quiet!" His voice echoed a little and now he too was crying "Oh bollocks Alex, I just wanted you, I've always wanted you"

He reached out to touch her cheek but she knocked it away like an insect buzzing around her face.

"Get away!"

James grabbed onto Alex, holding her shoulders tightly "Why won't you understand that it's my baby!"

"Because I don't want you to be the father!" Alex screamed.

Pulling away she backed herself against the wall, probably with a little too much force. She felt a twinge; trying to breathe through it she felt another, and another. She doubled over in pain until she was on the floor, on all fours. For the first time ever she actually saw a genuine emotion from James; concern.

"Alex what's wrong? What shall I do? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

She nodded quickly and let him put and arm around her waist to hoist her up, she didn't want to but she put an arm around James neck to support herself more. She had no idea if she had stood up too fast or if something was wrong but she felt dizzy and nauseas and the pain was becoming unbearable. Alex squeezed her eyes closed and tried to wince through the cramping, when she opened her eyes she was next to James car.

"God you're quick" she breathed.

"Well we need to hurry"

They got in and began to drive. She needed Gene, she wanted Gene but she was damned if she was going to aggravate the person driving her to the hospital. Alex tilted her head back and groaned, she had no idea what was going on. James had put his foot down and would probably end up with a few speeding tickets, but they arrived quickly.

"I think there's something wrong with the baby" Alex gasped t the woman sat behind the desk, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks "I've got these pains, please God don't let there be anything wrong"

A nurse sat Alex in a wheelchair and wheeled her quickly. Once they had her in a room they took blood and decided to give her a scan. The sound of the baby's heartbeat filled Alex's ears for the first time.

"Everything seems alright" the nurse smiled "There's nothing to worry about"

"Thank God" her eyes were fixed on the screen that showed her unborn child "My baby"

"Is this your first scan?"

Alex nodded "Yeah, can I get a...?"

"Sure"

The nurse handed Alex a print out of the scan. She ran her thumb across it and smiled widely.

"It seemed a lot more real now doesn't it?" the nurse laughed "Do you want me to fetch your husband?"

Alex shook her head "Not my husband"

The nurse smiled "Well you can come back for another scan when your about twenty weeks, your fourteen weeks at the minute so..."

"Fourteen weeks?"

Alex suddenly made a mental timeline, she met James twelve weeks ago and slept with him about eight weeks ago, which would have made her six weeks pregnant when she cheated on Gene. James couldn't be the father.

A huge grin spread across Alex's face and she began to cry "He's not the father, he can't be that father"

"Who?"

"The man outside" Alex gave a sigh of relief "I can go home"

"Yes you can" the nurse put her hand on Alex's shoulder "Take it easy though, don't do anything too strenuous and just relax"

Alex nodded and the nurse wiped away the gel from her stomach, before she slid herself off the hospital bed, rolling her t-shirt back down over her belly. As Alex walked out into the corridor and into the waiting room James was sat waiting for her anxiously.

"Is everything okay with the baby?" he questioned "Can we go home?"

She felt very empowered all of a sudden, clutching a print out of her ultrasound in one hand she tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, let's all go home"

James did most of the talking on the journey home, talking about how they could turn the spare room into a nursery and that perhaps they could share his room. She didn't pick up on much more, she was too busy gazing out of the window and thinking about seeing Gene again. She wanted to phone him again just to hear his voice, to hear his deep husky tone as he whispered seductive things to her.

Once back at the flat Alex went into the spare room and began to pack, managing to fit the baby clothes that she had bought into the bag with her own things. She looked in the mirror that was fixed on the wall and pushed stray curls of hair behind her ears. Taking a deep breath she walked into the living room.

She cleared her throat to get James' attention "James"

"Alex?

She put the bag down "The thing is James, that well..."

She paused for effect but was interrupted by a throaty growl from James.

"Well come on what's going on?" James yelled "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving" Alex replied, a hand habitually on her stomach and the other on her hip "I'm going home"

"No, no you can't!"

James moved towards Alex, reaching out to hold onto her, but was stopped as her hand collided with his face. James stumbled back a little before removing his hand from his stinging cheek.

"Why won't you listen?" she shouted "I am going home!"

"What do you want me to do Alex, just let you walk out forever?"

"I want you to get out of my life!" she yelled "I hate you! I hate being here; I am going back where I belong"

James slumped down on the sofa and began to cry, quiet at first but his sobs grew louder and more out of control. Alex stepped towards him and leaned over him a little, for once in a long time she actually felt in control.

"Who's the one in control now, ey? Now that I've had my scan I know who the father is, it isn't you"

"You're just saying that!" James wept.

"No it's the truth!" she sniggered "You're a weak, pathetic individual who gets his kicks out of controlling women, but this woman can't be controlled anymore"

She picked her bag up off the floor and stood strong "I'm Alex Drake and if you ever show your face in Fenchurch again you'll find out exactly how much of a bitch I can be"

"Please Alex?" James looked her deep in the eyes "I just wish that you wanted me Alex, the first time I set eyes on you I fell for you" he stood up took a step towards her "Seeing you with Gene made me feel so angry and I...I struck out" he took another few steps "Go Alex, just go and be happy because I know that you're not happy here"

"Thank you James" Alex adjusted the strap of the bag and left the flat, not looking back for a single second.

She soon found herself on the street outside the block of flats, she had no car and she was damned if she was going to run to the station with the extra weight she was carrying. She looked in every direction and spotted a police car driving down the road, she began to wave her arms in the air to attract attention, she felt silly but it was worth a try, she watched the car get to the end of the street then turn around and pull up beside her.

"Everything alright?" asked the uniformed man in the driving seat.

"I'm DI Alex Drake; I need to get to Fenchurch East station now"

The man turned to his colleague who said that he recognised her, Alex received a nod from the officer and she climbed inside.

Gene was sat at his desk, a bottle of scotch and his cigarette packet in front of him. He looked out into the office and watched as Ray and Chris joked and Shaz distributed cups of tea between the rowdy men. He missed the days where he'd be bugged by Alex when she would be adamant that her ideas were correct and Genes were wrong, and a lot of the time she would be right in end. He held his head in his hands and stared into the glass in front of him.

"Ma-am?"

Gene looked up quickly to see Alex stood by her desk, Shaz with her arms wrapped around her. Alex dropped her bag of clothes on the floor as Shaz pulled away.

Pushing his chair out Gene shot out of his office and stared at her.

"You're back?"

Alex nodded, smiled and walked towards him, expecting him to open his arms to hug her. Her heart sank when he stood unmoved.

"Gene?"

"Am I supposed to forgive you because you've finally come back?" he frowned "I didn't deserve half a page of _I'm sorry_ did I?"

She shook her head "No, no you didn't"

"I love you Alex" he faltered "I love you and you crushed me"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologise, I'm sick to death of apology's and feeling like...like shit"

"I'm sorry"

Gene sighed "I hate that _he_ can come between us""

"He won't anymore, I promise you he won't" she looked down at her belly, rubbing her hand in circles across the growing bump "Turns out I was already pregnant when I slept with James, there's no chance in hell that he could be the father"

"Really?"

Alex nodded and let a wide smile spread across her face "_We're_ having a baby Gene, there's no doubt about it"

She realised then that she was crying, smiling and laughing all at the same time. She took a few steps towards Gene and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. He hadn't held her that way in a while, and he had missed it.

"I'll never leave you again" Alex whispered to him "Never"

"Good, because I can't live without you Bolls"

"We should go home, it's nearly beer o'clock and I could do with something to eat, me and Sam have missed Luigi's cooking"

"Sam?"

Alex laughed "Yes, I've decided on Sam" she slid her hands around the back of his neck "If that's alright with daddy?"

His response was nothing but a rough grumble from the back of his throat as he pressed his lips against hers. Gene scooped her up into his arms and cleared his throat.

"Right you lot it's almost beer o'clock! Let's get down to Luigi's so I can get the missus fed"

Resting her head on his shoulder she laughed against him "I'm the missus am I?"

"Yes you are, I'll carry you to the Quattro but you can think again if you think I'll carry you up to the flat later"

"As long as you tuck me up in bed I don't care"

**Yes! She's back where she belongs :D finally got rid of nasty James :D Thankies for reading, please review as you made the sun shine :D x**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:**

**Title: ****Hope You're Happy Too**

**Words: 432**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

It was about ten o'clock; the team were sat at their usual table. Ray was trying to discuss something with Chris, who was trying to talk to Shaz. Alex was sat eating a plate of chips, she'd had spaghetti bolognaise when they first got there but she was still hungry.

"Looks like you've started getting some padding finally" Gene spoke through a cloud of cigarette smoke "Bit more to hold on to"

Alex hit him playfully and popped half a chip into his mouth before he could take another drag.

"When was the last time you had a decent meal?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, I've just been eating when I've hungry to be honest"

"Well why don't we go up to the flat and I'll cook you something?"

Gene shook his head "I'm alright, I'll just have a few of your chips"

He took a small handful of chips and shovelled them into his mouth. After stubbing out his cigarette, Gene pushed his chair out and rubbed his hands together.

"Don't stay up too late you lot, I want you all in bright and early tomorrow morning"

He was answered by a chorus of 'Yes Guv' to which he then turned to Alex and took her hand, pulling her to a stance.

"Right then Lady Bolls, let's get you to bed" he entangled his fingers with hers "You've been through a lot recently, we both have, and you could do with a good night's sleep"

Alex let go of Genes hand and let him put an arm around her waist, after he took her bag of clothes from her. The pair walked casually up the stairs to the flat. Once outside Gene backed Alex against the door, a mischievous grin pasted across his face.

"Mr Hunt what are you doing?" she giggled.

He ran his thumbs back and forth across her cheeks before letting his hands wander down her body until they stopped at her stomach.

"It's hard to believe that we're going to have a kid together"

Alex reached into the bag that Gene was carrying for her, pulling out the scan and handing it to him.

"Oh wow" he gasped "That, that's our baby?"

"Yeah it is"

Gene knelt down in front of Alex, placing the scan against the centre of her bump before kissing the photo.

"Have you finished?" she smiled as she looked down "I'd like to put my feet up and watch some telly"

"Of course" he stood up and used his key to let them both in "There you go my lady, your sofa awaits"


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:**

**Title: ****Hope You're Happy Too**

**Words: 952**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

"Gene!" came a shout from the bathroom "Gene!"

He lifted the pillow off his head and sighed, rolling out of bed and heading into the bathroom. Neither of them said anything else, Gene had done this before so knew what to do. He gathered her hair out of the way as she threw up. She had been back home for four days and each of those mornings Gene had been woken up by Alex calling his name between retching, reaching for toilet paper and vomiting.

"God I hate throwing up" Alex moaned "It's disgusting"

"Well I don't think anyone enjoys being sick Bolls" Gene began to rub small circles on her back.

After a minute or so to catch her breath Alex stood up and went to get dressed for work.

Gene watched as Alex pulled on a pair of leggings, a vest top and an oversized jumper.

"You shouldn't wear such a baggy jumper, I like looking at you all..." he paused to think of the right word to describe what he meant, but failed "...all bumpy"

She put her hands on her hips and frowned "Excuse me? I am not bumpy"

"You know what I mean! I like looking at your stomach"

"That's a little creepy"

She walked into the kitchen, soon followed by Gene. He leant against the kitchen counter as she took a glass from one of the cupboards and got herself a glass of water, sipping it slowly.

"Today is going to be a long day Bolls, I can feel it"

"Don't you worry about it, we'll catch whoever we need to catch today"

"I'm not worried about solving a case I'm worried that something could happen to you"

"There's a risk everyday that something might happen to one of us Gene, whether we're on duty or not" she ran a finger along his cheek and tapped the end of his nose lightly "So relax and get to work"

The pair got into the station about half an hour before the rest of the team. Alex was sipping away at a cup of tea when Viv came into CID with information on the case that they had to deal with.

A woman named Mary-Alice Baxter, had gone missing and neighbours suspected that it was her husband, Gregory Baxter, who had kidnapped her as she had recently left him for another man.

"Let's talk to some of the neighbours to try and get a better idea about her"

Gene, Alex, Chris and Ray all bundled themselves into the Quattro, Gene setting off at race car speed as usual.

"Will you please slow down" Alex grumbled, gripping onto the door with her left hand and the side of her seat with the other "I'm being thrown around this bloody car like a packet of shake and bake!"

"Oh be quiet!" Gene scoffed.

"Don't think you can drive around like this when the baby gets here"

"You what?"

"You can't be driving at 60 miles an hour with a baby in the back"

Gene grunted frustrated "Bloody women"

Upon arrival at Mrs Baxter's house the four officers were greeted by a PC who was stood by the front door. Alex stood leaning against the bonnet of the Quattro, she felt tired and drained and needed a minute.

"Oi!" Gene shouted from the doorway of the Baxter house "Get your arse off my car!"

She sighed and began to make her way to the front door "You know Gene, one day you'll love me like you love that thing"

Throughout the rest of the day they spoke to neighbours and searched the house for anything relevant, they also got in touch with Mary-Alice's sister Josephine, they found out that she lived in Cornwall after they found a couple of letters from her in the kitchen draw, and she seemed very worried about her younger sister.

The team finally got to Luigi's at about eight o'clock, settling down in their usual corner table and beginning the ritual of drinking to oblivion.

"Do you ever think there are better ways to spend our evenings?" Alex pondered as she ran a finger around the rim of her glass of orange juice.

"Guv, she just say what I think she said?" Ray asked from the other end of the table "Is she questioning drinking time?"

Gene shifted in his seat so he was directly facing her "What would you rather do than sit in this _trattoria_in the company of good looking men such as myself?"

She sighed, sipped from her drink and put it back down in exactly the same spot "I don't know, maybe go to the pictures and watch a film or go for a nice walk"

"That's for poofters!" Ray exclaimed.

"What about Chris?" barked Shaz "He's been to the pictures with me and he's not a poof!"

"Right" Alex spoke as she hauled herself to her feet and looked down at Gene "I am off to bed, are you coming?"

"Am I on somewhat of a promise here Lady Bolls?"

Alex raised an eyebrow flirtatiously "If you get a shift on then you might just be"

Before she knew it Gene had pulled on his long black coat and was pressed against her, shuffling her towards to door.

"Night all!" Alex called back to her colleagues, who responded with a tipsy grumble of 'night Ma-am'.

Gene was shuffling her out a little quicker now, and as she pressed her weight against him, to deliberately tease him and slow him down, he took a step back and with full force slapped his right hand against her arse cheek, causing her to yelp out and dart off, Gene chasing not far behind...

**Yes! I finally finished chapter 17! It has taken me a few days, and I do apologise greatly if I fail to upload a chapter each day like I have with other chapters. Please review because your reviews make me smile more than when I found another wagon wheel in the bottom of my secret pop tart box hiding place :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:**

**Title: ****Hope You're Happy Too**

**Words: 2,082**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

The investigation was now in full swing; the team were interviewing what seemed like a million different people, from next door neighbours to the milkman. A huge amount of evidence against the husband was being built up, saying that he could be aggressive and angry, and all they had to do was track him down, a number of statements identified places where he liked to go so they had them covered in case he put in an appearance at any of them, as well as information from the woman's sisters about how Gregory reacted when a found a bank statement with the charges for a weekend stay in a hotel, the dates of when Mary-Alice had said she was visiting her sister. Every scrap of evidence that they had backed up that it was Gregory that had kidnapped her.

"Right" spoke Alex as she stood in front of the flip chart "What can anyone tell me about Gregory Baxter?"

"His missus obviously wasn't getting enough so she found another bloke" laughed Ray.

"Ok, but why? Was he ill or stressed? What was wrong that caused him to not pay his wife enough attention?"

"What's all this about Bolls? Who cares if he wasn't the perfect husband?"

She flashed him a stern look "I am trying to speak at the moment Gene, so if you would stop being rude and interrupting me please?"

"Who put you in charge?"

"I am currently trying to help solve this case, so if you wouldn't mind letting me be in control for just five minutes maybe we can find a missing woman?"

"His boss said he was always asking for overtime" piped up Shaz, cutting the argument dead "Working extra hours whenever he could, maybe he was in debt?"

"Which may be why he lost his temper like he did when he saw the hotel invoice, he's secretly trying to bring in as much money as possible to pay off debt and his wife is blowing hundreds on an expensive hotel for the weekend"

Chris blinked hard, trying to keep himself awake as Alex went on to babble about some psychology nonsense. He stared at her, amazed yet grossed out, as she balanced her pen perfectly on her swollen stomach. He didn't like to stare, but he thought it was crazy how the team would be working as normal and there would also be another life in the room, one that was going to start in months to come.

"DC Skelton!" bellowed Gene from where he had been stood for DI Drakes _enlightening_ presentation "Is there a reason why you are yet to get your arse in gear?"

Chris looked around to see that the team had moved and were sat by their desks, whereas he had been day dreaming.

"Sorry Guv"

Gene turned and went into his office, closing the door and lighting himself a cigarette, whilst Chris moved back to his desk. Alex put her hands on her hips and surveyed the room.

"This office is a mess" sighed Alex as she gathered up crisp packets and scrunched up pieces of paper from desks and put them into bins "How on Earth are we supposed to work in this state?"

After doing a lap of the room and collecting newspapers that lay on desks and chairs, Alex pointed to the cardboard box.

"Is anyone using this box?"

There was no reply from the bored and now sleepy CID officers, with a huff Alex removed the lid and dumped the waste paper into the box, putting the lid back on and carrying it out of the office...

As she sauntered back into CID ten minutes later, Alex walked straight into a roar of anger from Gene. He had just kicked a chair and sent it flying into the doorway of his office; entangling one of the legs against the doorframe and taking it clean off.

"How the hell can a bloody box of evidence go missing? One of you daft bastards has moved it!"

"I swear Guv, nobody has moved it" Ray sighed.

Gene slammed his hand down on the end of Shaz's desk "It was right there, right bloody there! I put it there myself"

"That was evidence?" Alex piped up "I thought it was waste paper"

Silence overcame the entire room as all eyes fell on her. Gene was the first one to speak.

"Where is it Drake?"

"Out back in the bins I..."

Gene cut her off with a grumble as he made his way towards the double doors, only to be knocked down by what Alex said next.

"There's no use going looking for it, the bins were emptied a few minutes ago"

Gene ran his hands down his face and kicked another chair "A week's worth of evidence gone! Evidence that we have all crawled and squirmed and wriggled around to get and you go and throw it all away!"

"I'm sorry, I should have checked to see what was inside the box, I wasn't thinking straight" she mumbled.

"You seem to be doing that a lot at the moment" Ray put in "Women and their stupid bloody hormones clouding their capability"

"Excuse me?" Alex shouted loudly.

"You heard!"

Alex reached across her desk and picked something up to launch at Ray but Gene soon stepped in the way and grabbed hold of her wrists, taking the stapler from her grasp.

"Get out of here now" he ordered.

"What?"

"Now!" he was yelling at her.

Alex felt a shift of emotions, turning from anger to sadness. She turned on her heels and darted through the doors, the quick clicking of her heels broke through the whimpers that slipped between her lips.

"Bolls" came a call after her "Oh Bolls come here you daft mare!"

"Just leave it Gene" she coughed, nausea coming over her as she heaved out more tears "I've screwed up time and time again, this is the final straw"

"What are you going on about?"

He had caught up with her now, holding onto her shoulders and looking into her watering eyes and glimpsing at the white streaks in her foundation.

"I can't work like this Gene; you've just seen how badly I'm coping"

"Coping? Bolls you're trying to do a million ruddy things all at once" he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead "You need to go steady and not try and overdo yourself" he paused and half smiled at her "Come back in, ey?"

She gave in and followed Gene back into CID, there had been chatter but the room fell silent as she sat behind her desk.

"I almost had my arse squeezed by a pensioner just to get some information about Baxter's shopping habits at the local off license" Ray spat "Eighty she was!"

"I'm sorry" Alex replied wearily.

Chris tapped his pen on the edge of his desk and pondered what evidence he had gotten that was now lost "I spent three hours trailing through his phone book to talk to family, friends and even a bloke from his favourite take out"

"Again I'm sorry"

"If you were a fella I'd knock seven shades of shit out of you!" Ray shouted over to her "Why the hell didn't you just look inside the box you silly cow?"

"Oi!" Gene howled, so loud it was as though the room had shook "Don't you dare speak to her like that!"

"What because she's your missus?" Ray scoffed, an unknown confidence overriding hid senses.

"No, because she is your DI!" Silence overcame the room for a moment before Gene spoke again "She made a mistake, don't tell me that none of you have ever made one"

"We could still make a strong case, if we retake statements and get new CCTV" Alex spoke, a little anxious.

"Retake statements?" Ray asked "And what if people ask what happened to the old ones? We'd look like right idiots if we just told people you lost them, if he gets away with this then it'll be on your conscience for being so stupid!"

"I said don't talk to her like that!" Gene repeated.

Alex went to touch his arm to calm him, but he set off through the double doors shouting something about '_pub_' and '_company unwanted_'. But as always Alex ignored his anger filled comments and went after him.

Walking into Luigi's, Alex spotted Gene sat alone at their usual table, empty pint glasses in front of him. Beer o'clock wasn't for another hour or two so she knew that him getting pissed meant there was something was bugging him. She approached him and slid into the seat opposite.

"Hey"

He didn't reply, just pulled out his cigarette packet and lit up. Breathing out a grey cloud of smoke and blowing sideways so that Alex didn't get the full puff in her face.

"You can cut down on the cigarettes when Sam arrives" she spoke "And the drinking, I don't want you thinking back to his or her childhood and remembering nothing but blistering hangovers"

She laughed. He didn't.

He loved Alex immensely; he loved everything about her, every fragment of her being, every atom in her body, but she seemed so controlling recently. Gene didn't know if it was the hormones or if there was something on her mind but it was doing his nut in, and with the stress of work added on top he didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep it to himself. It was as though she was trying to level rank with him, steal the glory, assume his position as DCI.

"Look I'm sorry, if I'd have known it was evidence I wouldn't have..."

"Just leave it Bolls" he growled, he wanted to sound angry but he didn't have the energy to keep it up.

"It's just that...well everything has been getting a bit on top of me recently, with everyone tip toeing around me I've felt as though I have to prove even harder that I am just as capable as anyone else"

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard enough trying to be treated equally on the team let alone without being pregnant too" She rested her head in her hands "That's why I've wanted to be in control, so that I can prove I can work just as well as the lads" she sighed and reached out to touch his hand but he pulled back.

"Gene what's the matter?"

"Do you fancy a promotion Bolls?"

She shook her head "Not particularly, why?"

"It's just that recently it comes across that you'd like my job"

She smiled and tilted her head sideways as she gazed at him "I don't want your job, I'm trying to prove to everyone that I am still capable"

"Nobody thinks you aren't Bolly, except you"

She sighed and looked down at her hands "Is it that obvious?"

He didn't reply because she already knew the answer, instead Gene requested two menus from Luigi and he bought himself and Alex some dinner. The pair had finished eating when the team rolled in and over to the bar.

"There she is" Ray mumbled, a little too loud "Wicked bitch of the West"

"DS Carling?" Gene called across the restaurant.

"Yes Guv?"

"A word?"

Ray walked over to where his two superior officers sat, Alex was sipping attentively at her orange juice and Gene was puffing away, a huge grin on his face as he blew the smoke into the gap between himself and Ray.

"Sergeant, do you have a problem with DI Bolly Knickers?"

Ray shook his head "Of course not Guv, why would I?"

"Well in that case..." he rose to his feet to finish off his sentence "...if I ever hear you make some backhanded jibe at her from the other side of the bar, I'll pull you across it by the collar of your shirt and make you say it to her face" he took another drag and blew it out slowly "You got that?"

Ray straightened his jacket and cleared his throat "Yes Guv"

"Good, now get out of my sight"

Gene watched Ray head back over to the bar before he sat down. He felt Alex place a hand on his arm and rest her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you" she smiled against him.

"No problem Bolls" he replied "Nobody talks about you like that, you might be a bitch, but you're my bitch"

**I'm really enjoying writing this, but a part of me wants to hurry and finish it so that I can fully admire my work :S sounds weird ha-ha! Its 10:25 PM, and now I've finished this chapter I'm going to make a start on the next one so all you lovely people can carry on reading :D again, sorry if the chapters take longer than the others.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:**

**Title: ****Hope You're Happy Too**

**Words: 1,289**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

"Oh my God, you're such a bitch!" Gene yelled as he moved over to the window.

"Excuse me?" Alex shouted back "I'm a bitch? You're the one that's being such an arse about it!"

"Why can't you just accept that I don't want to be there?"

"Because I want you to be there!" Alex sat down on the sofa and held her head in her hands as tears began to pour from her eyes, loud sobs escaping her lips.

"Oh Christ Bolls, there's no need to start crying about it"

"Yes there bloody is!" she looked up at him "I'm gonna be all on my own, in pain with nobody there to hold my hand"

"What about Shaz?"

"Shaz?" she exclaimed "Shaz? She's a lovely girl but she isn't exactly who I want to be egging me on when I'm giving birth to _our_ child!"

"I just don't want to see all the blood and _stuff_, I mean...I'll be going down there at some point once Sam arrives, I don't think I could after seeing a baby come out of there"

"You are pathetic, you'd much rather go and play football or get pissed down the pub than witness the birth of your first and, may I say, last child!"

"So you're still undecided on a birthing partner" spoke the doctor after clearing his throat "But I can tell you that you're due date is going to be September eighth"

Gene and Alex left the hospital in a tense silence, which was broken as soon as they got inside the Quattro.

"Why do you have to be such a bastard at time?"

"I'm going to cut down on the fags and booze! I'm going to drive within the speed limit when the kid is in the care! What more do you want, ey? I know what else you want!" he unzipped the fly of his trousers.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Well I just thought you'd like my knackers too! Maybe you'd like to put them on in a glass box and frame them for the bedroom wall, because you've got everything else!"

She couldn't restrain herself any longer and burst out laughing, she couldn't help herself. She hit him playfully before taking hold of his tie to pull him towards her to kiss him roughly.

"Bloody hell Bolls, only two minutes ago you were shouting like a banshee, now you're kissing me like you want to rip my clothes off"

"I do" she smiled flirtatiously "Let's go back to the flat for a bit, ey? We can just say that the appointment over ran if anybody asks questions"

Gene kissed her back with the same amount of force before starting the ignition and driving in the direction of their flat...

"Who else needs to put money in the kitty?" Shaz asked, holding up a tin with _Guv Junior_ scrawled across it "Come on don't just sit there!"

A number of people dug deep and got up to put money in the tin, Shaz smiled widely and sat back down at her desk.

"I'll count this and then I'll go for my lunch, I'll get the presents then"

Shaz began to count the wad of fives, tens and twenties until she came to the final amount of one hundred and eighty pounds. She shoved the money back in the tin and locked it in her draw as she saw Alex and Gene walk into CID hand in hand.

"Afternoon Ma-am" Shaz grinned widely

Ray turned to face his colleagues "So how was the appointment?"

"It went relatively well, had a bit of an argument with the Guv about who will be there at the birth but I'm sure he'll realise it's in his best interests to be there"

"Well it is his first kid" Chris put in.

"No I was thinking more along the lines of..." she raised her voice from this point on so that Gene could hear her from inside his office "...If he ever wants to get near me again he'll be there!"

"Oh stop your whining woman! I'll bloody be there, alright?"

"So exactly how many weeks are you now Ma-am?" Shaz asked.

"I'm twenty weeks today" Alex smiled, rubbing circles against her stomach "I can't wait until Sam gets here"

"To think your baby has been sort of working with us for five months" Shaz giggled "It's amazing to think about"

As Alex turned to go to her desk she paused, putting a hand onto the side of her bump and letting out an excited yelp.

"Guv!" Shaz called in a worried tone "Guv something's wrong!"

Gene darted out of his office and over to Alex, who had somehow managed to perch herself on the edge of the desk as she laughed between giddy squeals.

"Bolly what's going on?" he questioned sternly "Are you in pain?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Alex took hold of Genes hand and placed it where her own had been, holding it firmly in place.

Gene felt a kick and grimaced "That's weird" he pulled his hand away and shook it "That's really weird"

He went back inside his office but stopped halfway to his desk. His child was moving about and he had the opportunity to feel that movement before the baby came into the word properly.

He turned back and stood in the doorway, saw her slightly disappointed expression turn to neutral.

"You two get in here now" he was smiling as he pointed from Alex to inside his office.

Alex was by him almost in an instant, where after shutting the door, Gene placed both hands on her. If it had been a year ago then the team would have been shocked to look into Genes office and see him sharing such physical contact with his DI, but they had all grown accustomed to such public displays of affection that it was now the norm.

"I'm sorry about before" he whispered as he ran his thumb down her cheek "I just don't want to see you in pain"

"I promise you Gene, I'll be on as much pain relief as possible"

He spun her around and pressed his body against hers, snaking his arms around her waist and kissing up her neck from her shoulder, then back down again.

"You won't stop the fags or the booze Bolls" he murmured in her ear "There two of the only things I enjoy in life"

"You can at least..."

He grazed his teeth across the sensitive area bellow her ear, silencing her "Shut up for two minutes won't you? Bloody motor mouth"

She giggled and tilted her head back, allowing him access to her lips. There was a tap on the glass of his office door and the pair looked to see Ray stood there.

"What do you want Carling?" Gene shouted.

"If you're going to give her a good seeing to in there can you at least close the blinds? Some of us don't want to meet our dinners again thanks"

Alex laughed loudly as she watched Gene hurriedly close all of the blinds.

"You do realise that their now expecting us to be shagging in here?"

He nodded and pulled her towards himself suggestively "I know"

"And you do realise that there is no way in hell I'm sleeping with you in here?"

He pouted his lips and let go of her, sitting down at his desk with a grumble "You're no fun!"

Gene watched with a smile as Alex left his office and began to talk to Shaz. He observed her habitually rub and pat her stomach, and that was when Gene Hunt realised that he was going to make a bloody amazing father.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:**

**Title: ****Hope You're Happy Too**

**Words: 1,581**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

Gene Hunt knew how to keep things a secret. Ray didn't know that it was Gene who stole his cigarettes that time in Luigi's, Chris didn't know that the time shifts got switched around close to Christmas one year was because Gene had swapped them around in order to have two days for his festive hangover to kick in and pass. But keeping things a secret from his pregnant girlfriend was another thing, because she could spot something fishy a mile off.

"What are you doing?"

Gene shoved a catalogue in his desk draw quickly and tried to act casual as Alex made a sweep of the room.

"You're doing something wrong otherwise you wouldn't have hidden whatever that was like you did" she perched herself on the edge of the desk "Are you reading dirty magazines?"

"No I bloody am not!"

"Liar, I bet you are!" she laughed before kissing him gently "Cut it out, you're in work"

He waited until she left before he look the catalogue back out of his draw, finding the right page again and drumming his fingers against the photograph of the item he had decided on.

Gene managed to sneak away at lunch time, knowing all too well that his Bolly would be asking questions when he got back. He slinked off the high street into the shop that sold what he was looking for. The man behind the counter was tall, drawn and rather snotty looking.

"Can I help you Sir?" he asked, his voice mellow and graceful.

"I'm wondering if you have this in stock" Gene placed the catalogue on the counter and pointed at what he wanted.

"You're in luck" he smiled widely "These are very much a hit with the ladies I hear"

Gene made the transaction and hurried out of the shop, after a quick stop in a book shop he made his way back to the station with a smile across his face.

Alex had been sat at her desk when realisation kicked in that Gene wasn't in his office, she looked around to see if he had mingled into a conversation with one of the lads but he wasn't there either.

"Does anyone know where the Guv's got to?" she asked aloud, a number of shaking heads being returned.

"I've not seen him since before lunch time" Shaz said as she placed a cup of tea down in front of Alex, as she went to walk away he came through the double doors "Talk of the devil"

"Where have you been?" Alex questioned "Nobody has seen you since before lunch"

"I went to see a man about a dog"

"I bloody hope not"

"If you must know Lady Bolls, I had to go and buy something" he smirked "And don't ask what it is because it's for me to know and you to keep your nose out"

Walking off into his office Gene felt a rush of excitement and his stomach churned a little.

The day seemed to drag and Gene didn't know how he had managed to keep himself from going out of his mind with boredom, because it seemed that on the one day he needed something to preoccupy himself with was the same day criminals went on strike, but luckily the time to get down the pub arrived and Gene found himself and Alex a table so that they could get some dinner together.

"Why aren't we sitting with the others?" Alex asked as Gene set her orange juice in front of her.

"Can't I have a nice quiet meal with the mother of my child?" he asked, putting on a slightly hurt voice "I didn't know I needed a reason"

She reached across the table and took hold of his hand, rubbing her thumb across it "No you don't need a reason"

"Good"

Gene stood a little so that he could lean across and kiss Alex gently, as he sat down he lit up a cigarette and began to smoke it as fast as he could without choking, deciding the leave half of it he stubbed it out and began to speak "Bolls I wanted to ask you something, it's been playing on my mind a lot recently and I thought I would ask you your opinion on it"

Alex sipped at her orange juice before smiling across at him "What is it?"

"This" Gene sat back in his chair and rummaged in the inside pocket of his suit jacket, removing a small velvet blue box, placing it on the table he slid it across to her.

"Gene is that...?"

"Just open it" he grinned "Go on!"

She did as he said and inside was a beautiful ring; two diamonds either side a large diamond that was set on a gold band, it was quite simple yet everything she could have wanted.

"This isn't an early birthday present is it?" she asked, her expression radiating excitement.

"No Bolly it isn't" he replied "And I'm not exactly the soppy kind that's going to get down on one knee and read you a bloody poem or something, so I'm just going to do it in the only way I can" he rose to his feet and winked at her "Lady Bollinger Knickers..." he paused "...fancy marrying the Gene Genie?"

Alex laughed loudly and nodded "Of course I will"

She stood up and let him pull her into a kiss, she felt a shock of electricity flush through her body as her lips parted and Gene deepened the kiss. She had to grab handfuls of his shirt in order to keep herself from crumbling to the ground as her legs felt like they had turned to water. As the kiss ended Gene picked the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger.

"We're going to be a proper family Alex" he whispered "I've not felt this happy in a long, long time"

"Me neither"

The pair joined the rest of the team a few minutes after, having decided to eat with them instead of on their own. Round after round was bought in order to celebrate and after Alex had consumed enough orange juice and lemonade to last her a life time, they decided to call it a night.

"I'm going straight to bed" Alex yawned "Are you coming?"

"No love, I'm going to stay up a bit longer" he replied "Have a look and see what crap is on TV, I'm not that tired"

Instead of leaning over the arm of the sofa to kiss him goodnight, she straddled his lap and held his face in her hands, kissing him fervently.

"Christ Bolly, if you keep kissing me like that we may end up having twins"

She laughed loudly before planting a softer kiss on the side of his mouth "Night Gene"

"Goodnight love"

He watched her head into the bedroom and listened hard, he heard her shuffling about as she changed into her night clothes, then in the bathroom as she washed her face and brushed her teeth, more shuffling as she got into bed. Then silence. He waited a while longer, about ten minutes, before he rose from the sofa and pushed the bedroom door open a little, just enough so that he could see into the room but not so much that light would be cast into the room and wake Alex up. She was definitely asleep, he could tell by her open mouthed heavy breathing. He closed the door again and reached behind the sofa, pulling out a carrier bag with three books in it that he had hidden earlier that afternoon.

"It's going to be a long night Hunt" Gene said to himself "Never really was the studying kind"

Pulling the books out of the bag, Gene opened the first one up and began to read. He was right, it really was going to be a long night, but it would be worth it in the end...

Alex opened her eyes and yawned widely, looking over at the clock to see it was half past ten.

"Shit!"

She sat up, about to nudge Gene in the ribs to wake him when she realised he wasn't there.

"Gene?"

She clambered out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown as she went into the living room, finding Gene sprawled across the sofa, his hair a dishevelled, the top three buttons of his shirt undone and a book open on his chest. She prodded his leg and he began to stir, trying to hide the books under one of the cushions but Alex managed to grab one from him.

"_Everything you need to know about pregnancy and labour_?" she read, before looking down at him "Gene what's this all about?"

"Well if you're yet to realise, it's about pregnancy" he stood up and held onto her waist "I thought that seeing as we're in this together...I should read up on what to expect, you've done it before so you know what to do, I don't"

She cupped his face in her hands and spoke in between kisses "You...are...amazing" she kissed him harder this time, wrapping her arms around him and fondling the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Hold fire Bolls" he grumbled "How am I supposed to see to your needs when I haven't even had a morning piss"

"Yeah well hurry up" she whispered, breathing against his ear "Because I couldn't want you more right now"

**Sorry it's been a while and that this isn't a big chapter, I promise that the next one will be a lot longer, even if it means I don't update for three or four days it will be bigger :D reviews = love 3 **


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:**

**Title: ****Hope You're Happy Too**

**Words: 2,214**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

"Right ladies" Gene spoke "A body has been found down by the river, plods say it looks like suicide, there's a gun near the man's body and a considerable amount of cash in a brief case"

"So debt wasn't the reason for killing himself then" Alex piped up.

"Exactly Lady Bolls, which is why we're going to have to get in touch with family and friends to find out why, we'll also have to find out where all the money came from, it could be stolen or anything" he rubbed his hands together "Let's get down there"

He got his coat from his office and the team headed out to the Quattro.

When they arrived at the river Alex immediately saw where the access route down to the water was cordoned off. As Alex, Gene, Chris and Ray walked down to the crime scene, Alex linked her arm through Genes, his hands were in his trouser pockets. She could see the body ahead; lay on his back with his arms by his sides, the trousers of his suit covered it dirt on the knees, as though he had been knelt down prior to his death.

"Doesn't look that bad, plods made it out to be a stomach turner" Gene said as they stood next to the body.

Alex unlinked him and walked around to the other side of the body, which was when she realised what they had meant. One side of the man's face looked like it had exploded, it was completely missing.

"Oh my God..." her hand flew to her mouth and she ran off out of sight in order to throw up.

Gene didn't go after her, because he suddenly noticed something. In the pocket of the waistcoat the man was wearing, underneath his suit jacket, was a black biro and a pair of glasses. The man's thick black hair was dishevelled and he had light stubble across his cheeks, chin and neck.

"I'm sorry about that..." coughed Alex as she rejoined them.

"Bolls, look at him" Gene said, his tone disheartened and dejected "Look at him"

Alex did as he told her, trying her hardest not to catch glimpses of the ruin of half the man's face "What am I looking at?"

"The suit, the hair, the pen and glasses in the waistcoat pocket..." he put a hand on his fiancés shoulder "Its Summers"

Alex moved to the foot of the body, looking him up and down. Gene was right; even though he was missing half of his face she could now make out that it was James.

"Jesus Christ" she mumbled to herself "What did you go and do that for?"

"Come on Bolls; let's get you away from this okay?" Gene was by her side, trying to get her away from the scene, but she pushed him away.

"Guv?" came Ray's voice from where the brief case was "You might want to look at this"

Ray was pointing into the case, wads of case lined up and an envelope on top of it. As Gene got closer he was able to make out writing on the envelope, it said DI Alex Drake.

"Looks like you've got some post here Bolly"

Alex looked over and saw Gene holding up the envelope. She went over and took it from his grasp, ripping it open and unfolding the paper inside.

_Dear Alex,_

_If you are reading this then it means that I am no longer here, it also means that you have found the briefcase full of money and I want you to have it. I have no friends and I have no family, only you. I didn't really have you but you were around for a short while. I think I saw a bit of Marie in you, in fact I saw a hell of her in you. You both share the same mannerisms, the way you hold yourself with so much confidence, that was until I crushed you, turned you into some vulnerable and exhausted shadow of your former self, because that's what I do, you see? I damage people, I try to control them and suppress their personality until they feel like they have nothing left to do other than give into what I want or find a way out, and the only way out for Marie was death. I hope you don't think less of me for doing this, I know I always seemed like such a determined and strong man but deep down I was broken and weak, that's why I acted the way I did. I wish I could have been around to see the baby, maybe if I had been the father I would have stayed around in this lonely world. Don't blame yourself; things happen, people die, the world moves on. I know you'll move on, you have Gene. You once told me that he was your man, that he was your hero. Gene Hunt may be many things but a hero he is not, he is a man of many things but a hero he is not, he is a man of many things but a hero he is not..._

The rest of the page was filled with the same sentence over and over again with his name written at the bottom in scribbled handwriting.

"He has lost it!" she shouted, trusting the letter at Gene "He is a complete lunatic!"

"Alex calm down"

"No I bloody won't calm down!" she turned to the pale body behind her "What are you trying to do, ey? Trick me into feeling guilty from beyond the grave?" she laughed sarcastically and put on a whiney voice "Oh look at me I have no family, no friends!" she laughed again "Get over yourself! You're nothing but a pathetic excuse for a human being!"

"Right I'm taking you back to the station" Gene spoke, holding her by the shoulders and shifting her away from the scene, from the crowd of people watching the pregnant DI rant and yell at a cold dead body.

"I don't know about him" Ray indicated to the body as he whispered to Chris "But I think Drakes the one that's lost it"

Alex sighed deeply as she relaxed into the passenger seat of the Quattro; her calming moment was broken as Gene slammed the door shut after getting into the vehicle.

"What the hell is wrong with you Drake?" he asked "What was that stunt you just pulled?"

"He wants me to have that money, says he has no family or anything so I might as well have it" running her hands down her face she felt an onslaught of tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh don't start the water works" he groaned "I can't cope with crying women"

"He's trying to make me feel like it's my fault" she wept "And it's bloody working, slimy little bastard"

"He always was one for getting inside people's heads" Gene looked over to her, before wiping tears from her cheeks with his thumb "At least he's gone now, he can't ruin our lives anymore"

"I know, but..."

Alex stopped halfway through her sentence, she frowned and shook herself. Gene noticed this and put a hand on her arm, rubbing small circles on her.

"But what?"

Alex turned to face Gene "Why do I feel like he's not what we have to worry about anymore? Why do I feel like there's something coming, something terrible?"

He shook his head "You're just shaken up love, we'll get you back to the station and get you a brew, and then you'll feel a million times better"

Gene was wrong, even after a cup of tea she didn't feel better. She sat silently at her desk dwelling on the idea that James had killed himself because of her. It was wrong to think that, she was only making herself feel worse. Gene observed from his office and she sat, head in hands, probably using that over imaginative mind of hers to think of things that she had done that may have contributed to James suicide.

Shaz could see her DCI watching Alex, a worrying expression on his face as the cogs turned inside his mind with concern.

"How are you doing Ma-am?" Shaz asked, walking over and pulling a chair up next to her DI.

"Erm..." she paused "I'm, I'm alright"

"No you're not" Shaz rubbed her hand up and down Alex's back in a comforting way "You're blaming yourself over James"

Alex shuddered, and Shaz wasn't exactly sure if it was because she was nodding or shaking her head.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure"

"I saw the Guv only minutes after he found out that you had gone, he was a broken man" her tone was lowered so that he couldn't hear "And even though James is dead, I bet he's breaking all over again because you're blaming yourself"

Alex turned her head to see Gene unscrewing a bottle of whiskey and pouring himself a healthy measure of it, pausing before he decided to fill the glass up to just below the rim.

"Starting on the booze already, it's not beer o'clock for a few more hours" Shaz mumbled as she stood up and went back to her desk.

Alex slowly rose to her feet and walked as quietly as she could, her movements were leisurely and silent that she found herself almost tip toeing to Genes office. She closed the door behind herself and leant against it, looking down at the floor.

"I wish I could join you, I could do with a drink"

"Tough"

"I..." she raised her head to speak but stopped when she saw Gene down the amber contents of the glass in one.

"What's going on in that head of your Gene?"

"Never you mind" he grunted "Why don't you get yourself home, ey? I'm going to go and get pissed"

He shoved his chair out and made for a swift exit, but Alex stood her ground and didn't let him pass.

"Shift it Bolls, I don't particularly want to move you myself"

"I'll move out of the way, but only so that you can take me home and we can talk about this"

"There's nothing to talk about!" he yelled "That bastard is dead and to be honest there isn't a better place for him! He hurt you, then he took advantage of you and then he stole you from me!"

"This is why you're being off with me and planning to get drunk, because no matter how hard you try you're never fully going to forgive me are you?"

Gene said nothing, and his silence was all that Alex needed. She felt her bottom lip quiver and Gene reached forward to cup her face, only for her to bat his hand away angrily.

"Are you worried I'll run off again?"

Still he stayed silent.

"Don't bother coming up to the flat tonight" she huffed.

"Where am I supposed to stay then? I handed the keys back in for my flat weeks ago!"

"I don't care!" tears were now streaming down her cheeks "You can sleep in here or in your car, I don't care where you are as long as it isn't near me!"

She flung the office door open and stormed out, leaving her jacket hung over her chair.

When she left the station, she wished she had picked up her coat as the wind as quite cold. She wrapped her arms around herself, resting them on top of her belly.

Alex thought that opening the door to her flat would fill her with a warm sense of relief, but instead it just shrouded her with the feeling of loneliness and the longing for conversation.

Sitting down on the sofa she covered one of the baby books, that Gene was part way through reading, with a magazine and sighed.

"I can't stay angry at him forever" she whispered into the silence "It should be him angry at me, I'm the one that ran off with a psycho...I don't deserve him"

There was a tap on the front door; it was so quiet that she was surprised she heard it. Upon opening the door she saw Gene, his back against the wall opposite the door, hands in pockets and a sheepish look on his face.

"I know you said I wasn't to come up to the flat but...but you're going to be my wife, and that counts for a lot because you said yes so that means you'll never leave again"

"Yes..." she sighed "Yes it does"

"I'm going to have a few insecurities Bolls; I mean surely you're worried about stuff?"

"Of course I am" she laughed "I'm worried that people will treat me differently once we're married, that they'll automatically think I'll go and tell the Gene Genie everything they say"

Gene laughed and took hold of her hands, pulling her closer to him "I want us to set a date for the wedding, the sooner the better"

"Really?"

He nodded "The sooner I can call you Mrs Hunt the happier I'll be, unbreakable Bolls...that's us"

**So, James is dead. I didn't want to bring him back because I felt like he was too much like Keats, and now at least there's room for a whole new drama... :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:**

**Title: ****Hope You're Happy Too**

**Words: 1,066**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

**I'm sorry that it's been so long, I've had major writers block! So at least you know I haven't died lmao. Let's see if I can get my updates coming a lot faster now the WB is fading :-D x S x**

Alex was curled up on the sofa watching TV. She reached down to the carpet and picked up her hot chocolate and took a mouthful of the sweet warm liquid before placing it back down. She placed a hand on her huge belly, knowing that she wouldn't have long left to go. She wasn't looking forward to giving birth, she had been drugged up to the eyeballs when she had Molly and she intended to be again for this baby.

"Glad I haven't had the same craving with you as I did with Molls" Alex smiled, rubbing her belly "I don't think I could cope with chapped lips again from tonnes of pineapple"

She missed Molly a lot, but had concluded that maybe fighting wasn't the way to get home, she wasn't sure if she was actually wanted to go home anymore. It had been three weeks since her huge row with Gene after they found Summers; and now that he was definitely out of this picture for good she wasn't worried as much. She sighed and relaxed a little more into the sofa, she didn't have to be in work for a half hour or so, but just as Alex was about to pick her drink up again the phone started to ring, she got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

It was silent for a moment before the caller responded "Bolly? It's Gene"

Alex smiled "I know that it is you, you're the only one who calls me Bolly"

"Right, yeah...anyway, I need to see you" he paused "It's urgent"

"What's up Gene?"

He didn't answer, the line went silent again and she heard him clear his throat "Just meet me at Luigi's in twenty minutes"

Alex agreed to meet Gene; she hung up the phone and wandered into her bedroom to swap her pyjamas for a pair of loose fitting jeans and a blouse.

Gene entered the bar quickly, he had to make sure that the team were busy working so that they wouldn't go to the restaurant and disturb him and Alex.

He spotted her at the bar immediately, she was sipping from a glass of orange juice and hadn't noticed he was there. As Gene came up behind her he placed his hand on her shoulder, making her jump a little but she relaxed under his touch when she realised it was him.

She got off her bar stool and smiled at Gene "You scared me a little there"

"I'm sorry"

Gene's eyes followed from her feet up her body, but halted when he noticed how big her bump looked in one of her old silk blouses.

"Christ on a bike Bolly" Gene sighed as the pair sat back down "You look like you're going to burst!"

Alex rubbed her stomach and laughed "Yeah, looks like I am"

Luigi approached the pair smiling widely "You'll be a great parent Signorina; I'm not too sure about Mr Hunt"

Alex laughed at his comment and Luigi received an unimpressed look from Gene.

"Bugger off Luigi!"

"I'll have a bottle of champagne waiting for you after the little one arrives"

Gene rolled his eyes "Okay Luigi you can go now"

Luigi frowned "Why are you so rude Signor Hunt?"

Alex covered her face, the pair were like a comedy duo sometimes and she found it hilarious.

"I'd like a private conversation with the mother of my child if that's alright?"

"For God sake..." Alex grumbled, she looked Luigi in the eye to divert his attention from Gene "Thank you, I can't wait to finally have a nice drink and celebrate Sam's arrival"

"Halle-bloody-luiah!" Gene sang "Now, if you don't mind we're needed back at the station"

The pair headed over to work, Alex's arm linking one of Genes as they walked.

"So what's so urgent that I had to meet you in Luigi's instead of just coming straight over here?"

He stopped and backed her against the corridor wall, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her tenderly.

"That's what's so urgent"

"You're a big softy deep down, do you know that?"

"Gene Hunt is not soft!" he replied, sinking his hands into his pockets and hunching his shoulders.

"Shall we get to work or are we going to stand here all day Mr Hunt?"

He nodded and with a smile Alex walked ahead, yelping out when she felt Gene's hand collide with her backside with a force that left her skin stinging. He loved the playfulness between them, the fact that he knew she'd get him back later made his actions even more satisfying. The team were all ready hard at work, for a change, when the couple walked through the double doors. As she shrugged off her jacket Gene began to fill her in on how there had been a road accident that morning, a man named Simon Harrison had been cycling to work when a white van appeared out of nowhere and ran him down before speeding off, the victim was in hospital with a broken arm and ankle as well as a few bruised ribs, cuts and grazes. The doctors had said he was lucky he didn't have any serious injuries and preached about what damage would have been done if he hadn't worn his helmet.

"Is there any CCTV?" Alex asked.

Ray shook his head "Not of anywhere nearby, but there was a camera about two blocks away that captured a white van speeding, it could be our driver but there's nothing definite so we got the reg number and traced it down to a Mr Adam Wylde"

"Right then..." Gene spoke, rubbing his hands together "...let's get down there and see where he was when it happened"

Alex stood up and began to pull her jacket on, only to receive a stern look from Gene.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he questioned.

"I'm coming with you"

"Oh no you're not; you can stay here with Shaz and wait until we get a call from the hospital so we can interview Simon"

She let out a gutted sigh "I take back what I said earlier, you're a right bastard"

"What can I say? I've got a reputation to uphold!"

With that Gene, Ray and Chris has gone. Shaz got up from her desk and flashed her DI a friendly smile.

"Cup of tea Ma-am?"

"Thanks Shaz"


	23. Chapter 23

**AN:**

**Title: ****Hope You're Happy Too**

**Words: 614**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

**ZOMG it's been ages! I'm so sorry to all my lovely readers, I have had such bad writers block recently, so bad that it's actually sickening! I hope to update more sooner. **

Alex burst into Gene's office; he looked up at her from his paper and grinned cheekily.

"How are you doing Bollinger knickers? You look like you're about to bite my..."

"Why did you make me stay here this morning instead of letting me come out to find out Wyldes alibi?"

"Because it's dangerous for you"

"Don't give me that bollocks Gene! All we needed to do was ask where he was, we weren't going to arrest him!"

The smile on Gene's face spread wider before he spoke "I love it when you get angry"

"I know you do" she perched herself on the edge of his desk and folded her arms "I'm still annoyed with you though"

Gene stood up and walked around to the other side of his desk, putting his arms around Alex and pulling her into him.

"Aww poor Bolly kecks getting annoyed over not being allowed out" he cooed.

"Don't try and turn it into a joke Mr Hunt, or else you'll find yourself on the sofa"

He kissed her cheek softly "I just think you should start lessening your work load, you should start taking it easy"

"I don't just want to be sat in the office every day, I can't stand it" she sighed "It'll drive me crazy"

Gene kissed her cheek again "I'd rather you be double crazy than get hurt because you're being stubborn"

She nodded and rested her forehead against his, their lips grazed against each other in the lightest of kisses.

"I can't wait for Sam to arrive, I just want to see his little face" Gene spoke.

"Or her"

He laughed against her lips as he kissed her again "Okay or her"

"I've got a doctor's appointment tomorrow lunch time, I do hope that you'll be there"

"Of course I will be" Gene smiled "I wouldn't miss it for the world"

But he did miss it. There was a substantial amount of evidence against the man that Gene, Ray and Chris had gone out to find an alibi for that left Alex alone in CID. The three men had gone out to arrest Wylde, but finding him took longer than they had expected and Shaz ended up going to the appointment with Alex.

When the two women arrived back, the three men had been back at the station for about five minutes.

"How was the appointment love?" Gene asked "I'm sorry I couldn't make it, it took longer than we thought to arrest Wylde"

The small smile on Alex's face faltered as she tried to stop the tears from spilling "The erm, the midwife says I should contemplate going onto maternity leave earlier...she says I need to be in a stress free environment"

"See, I was right by making you stay in here yesterday instead of coming after Wylde"

"She also said that it would be best to postpone any wedding arrangements until after I've had the baby"

Gene sighed "I'm sorry love"

Alex took a deep breath and fanned her face as the tears threatened even more to come crashing down her cheeks "Please don't"

"Come here" he opened his arms to her and she welcomed his embrace "Don't worry sweetheart, it's alright" he whispered, kissing her forehead gently "We've got all the time in the world"

"I know we have" she sobbed against his shoulder "But I really want to be your wife"

"And you will, just after our baby arrives" Gene rubbed his hands on Alex's stomach, urging the baby to kick and he smiled widely when it did "I love it when the baby moves"

"Me too"

"Just a few more weeks sweetheart, then we'll get married...I promise you"


	24. Chapter 24

**AN:**

**Title: Hope You're Happy Too**

**Words: 1,536**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

**I am so sorry that it has taken this long to update. My mum took my laptop off me for a month (I've done two weeks, got two more) and I've managed to put this story and a couple more on my memory stick so I'm working on it on the house computer and during my free's in college. I tried to make it a long one so that you fabulous people get a nice big chunk. I hope you enjoy, ALSO please don't pull me up on any typos or grammar mistakes, I don't have anyone to Beta it and the word processor I'm using doesn't have spell check :O xxxx**

Alex had planned to work full days until the Friday, and from the start of the next week she would begin half days until the baby was born. She was sat at her desk tapping her pen against the paper in front of her, watching her fiancé play darts with Chris and Ray inside his office. There had been no big case to solve that day so the team had basically been sat around doing nothing but catching up on paperwork. Alex started to think about what she and Gene still needed to get for the baby.

"We still need a cot..." she mused "And more clothes"

"What are you mumbling about Ma-am?" Shaz smiled as she brought her DI a drink.

"I'm just thinking about how unprepared me and the Guv are, we haven't even gotten a cot or anything yet"

"Oh, about that" Shaz giggled "You do have a cot, it's just not here yet"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well it was going to be a surprise but I suppose I had better tell you now" the WPC pulled up a chair beside Alex "We all chipped in an bought you and the Guv a cot and a few little things"

"Aww thank you" Alex smiled "That's so kind"

"Me and Chris will bring it round later after work, I best get back to my paperwork Ma-am, I'll see you later"

With that Shaz got up and went back to her own desk. Alex got up and wandered into Gene's office, narrowly missing one of Chris' darts.

"I'm going to go home Guv, I want to plan what baby stuff we need"

"Okay darling" Gene replied, placing his darts on the desk so that he could give her a deep, loving kiss "I'll come and check on you in an hour or two"

"Alright, see you later"

"Love you"

She paused, a huge smile across her face "Love you too Mr Hunt"

Gene watched Alex leave and when he turned back to Chris and Ray they both looked shocked.

"What?" Gene asked.

Ray frowned "I think you're going soft"

"I bloody am not!"

Alex decided to pop in and see Luigi; she wanted to ask if any of the spare flats were bigger than the one that she and Gene were living in already. Luigi had told her that there was a two bedroom flat available but that it was in serious need of redecorating, but if she was willing to splash on a coat of paint then she was more than welcome to swap flats.

He had provided her with paint, brushes, rollers and pallets and she was in her element. Alex hadn't realised how relaxing painting could be. She was struggling to reach the parts of the wall closer to the ceiling and she decided to use a step ladder.

"This is hard work" she sighed, fanning herself with her hand "I'm working up a sweat here"

Suddenly she felt dizzy, white dots were coming into vision and before she had a chance to descend the step ladder and sit down she passed out, falling backwards and onto the ground with a thud...

Gene hadn't seen Alex in over an hour, and keeping his promise he headed home to check up on her, but upon arriving home she was nowhere to be seen, so he headed back downstairs to the restaurant and asked "Luigi you haven't seen Lady Bolls have you?"

"She is upstairs Signor Hunt" he smiled back "She is decorating the new flat"

"New flat?" Gene frowned "What new bloody flat?"

"Signorina Drake came to me and asked if any of the other flats here were bigger, I said you both could have the one next door but it would need redecorating"

Gene said nothing more and stormed out of the restaurant, up the stairs and to the new flat. The door was only shut too, Alex must have been expecting him to find out of Luigi and burst in. He entered the flat and straight away saw Alex lay on the ground.

"Alex?" Gene panicked, kneeling down beside her and tapping her cheek gently "Alex wake up, wake up sweetheart"

She groaned and opened her eyes slowly "Ouch, my head hurts"

He looked across at the step ladder and the paint brush on the floor "Were you on that bloody step ladder?"

"Yes I was I..."

"You stupid cow! What the hell are you playing at? Are you in any pain?"

"Just my head"

She let Gene help her up, she clutch her head as it throbbed. Gene sighed and cupped her face in his hands.

"You could have concussion or anything you daft tart" he rubbed his thumbs against her cheeks "You scared the day lights out of me Drakey"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to sort things out and get things prepared"

Gene wrapped his arms around Alex, feeling her body shaking against him and sighed into her hair.

"Are you cold?"

"No" she lied "Just a bit shocked that I fell, that's all"

"Do you want to go to the hospital and get checked over?"

Alex shook her head "No, I'll be fine"

Two days past and Alex didn't feel any better, a part of her knew that she should have let Gene take her to the hospital and get checked over, but she didn't want to cause a fuss. Even though she had less of a work load she still found herself feeling light headed every now and again, along with not being able to concentrate and feeling the cold easily. Alex had concluded that she was starting up with a cold or something and that it would pass within a few days.

"Everything alright Ma-am?" Shaz asked and she passed by her DI "You look a bit clammy, how are you feeling?"

"I think I'm coming down with something Shaz, feel a bit iffy"

"You should go and see the doctor, I'll let the Guv know shall I?"

Alex shook her head "Don't say anything"

"Ma-am he'll kill me if I don't tell him and then something happens"

"Okay, I'll do it"

She pulled herself to her feet, trying to shove the feeling of dizziness to the back of her mind, before making her way into Gene's office and closing the door.

"What can I do for you Bolly-Kecks?" he smiled up at her "Want a bit of the Gene Genie?"

She shook her head with a small smile "I'm not feeling too well, Shaz said that I should tell you"

"Good of her to do so" he picked his car keys up off of the desk before standing up "Right, off to the doctors then"

Reluctantly she let Gene lead her out of the station, mollycoddling her into the car. Alex sighed deeply and she could have sworn that she heard Gene's breath hitch.

"If you're worrying that something is wrong with me then you can just stop it" Alex ordered, her tone filled with frustration "It's just a cold coming on"

He didn't bother to reply, he just drove.

They arrived at the doctors surgery, it was unusually quiet which Gene was glad about and they soon found them being seen by Doctor Ellis.

"So what can I do for you Alex?"

"It's probably nothing..."

"She's not feeling well" Gene interrupted "I swear this is all since you had that fall"

"A fall?" Doctor Ellis frowned.

"I was decorating and I fainted, fell off the step ladder" Alex sighed "I was only a couple of steps up it, it's nothing"

"And how have you been feeling since then Alex?"

She rubbed her hand through her hair "I've been feeling a bit dizzy every now and again, quite tired, feeling hot and I've had trouble concentrating at work"

"Any blurred vision?"

Alex shrugged "A little, but only when I've been feeling dizzy, why?"

"I'll have to do a blood test but I think you might have low blood pressure"

"Is that bad?" Gene asked.

"Well if Alex has hypotension the baby may go into distress if it isn't getting enough blood"

"Jesus Christ..."

"Don't worry" Alex mumbled, taking hold of Gene's hand and squeezing "We'll be fine"

Doctor Ellis took a blood sample from Alex and suggested that she do tasks that could raise her blood pressure a little, such as gentle exercise and drinking plenty of water.

The drive back to the flat was silent, it was almost as though Gene was angry at Alex.

"What's up?" she asked as the Quattro ground to a halt "Are you pissed off with me?"

"Why would I be pissed of Bolls? I'm just worried that's all"

She let out a grumbling sigh "I wish this baby would hurry up and get here, I'm sick of being ill and being worried about"

"I'm always going to worry about you" Gene laughed "There's no getting away from that"

"Well at least promise me something" Alex stated "Promise me what you won't say I'm worried about you, it's doing my head in"

He nodded "Okay I wont, now lets get you inside"


	25. Chapter 25

**AN:**

**Title: Hope You're Happy Too**

**Words: 929**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

She had had enough. Enough of feeling fat, enough of her back aching, enough of needing the toilet every ten minutes and enough of not being able to see her feet, which hurt like hell.

"Rub my feet" Alex mumbled as she scooped another mouthful of ice cream into her mouth.

Gene blew out a cloud of smoke and frowned as he sat slouched on the sofa "You what?"

"I said rub my feet" she shifted so her feet were in his lap, her huge bowl resting on her huge belly.

"You're a cheeky git, I was just about to start watching a film"

"Tough luck" she spoke, relaxing as he pressed his thumbs against the balls of her feet "I think I'm going to go for a bath in a minute"

"Do you want me to go run it for you?" he asked as he rubbed almost expertly, having done it a couple of times before.

"Yes thanks"

He hoisted her legs off of his lap and slowly stood up, wandering off into the bathroom. Alex placed the near enough empty bowl on the floor and rubbed her stomach gently, before grimacing as a pain shot through her.

"Ow" she laughed "You little git"

Gene reappeared, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He placed a kiss on her forehead before ruffling her hair with a wet hand.

"You sod!" she giggled "I'm sure that you and this baby are bloody partners in crime, your putting your wet hands on me and this one's hurting me from the inside out"

"Kicking or something more?"

"Not sure" she replied "Probably just kicking, practising it's football skills ey?"

Gene took hold of Alex's hands and helped her to stand, pressing his lips against her lips "Your bath awaits my lady" he spoke in a posh voice.

She hit his arm playfully and headed off to the bathroom, once she had closed the door Gene picked up the phone and dialled.

"Viv? Just to let you know I should be out for lads night…yeah she'll be fine with it, I've been sucking up a bit so, you know, she should let me out…no I don't have a curfew, I'll see you later mate"

He hung up the phone and wandered into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, her wet hair pushed back out of her face.

"Just taking a slash" he unzipped his fly and glanced over his shoulder "What about you?"

"Taking a bath, what does it look like?" she flicked soap suds across the bathroom at him.

"Cheeky mare!" he finished up, flushed and washed his hands, he raised an eyebrow suggestively "Want me to scrub your back?"

"No thank you Mr Hunt" she smiled, rinsing soap from her arms "Just a question for you, but when were you planning to let me know about lads night?"

Damn, he'd been rumbled "I don't know, I'm not even sure if I want to go…was just saying I was coming so that…"

"One drink"

"What?"

"One drink and then back up here, alright?"

"Bloody hell, monitoring my alcohol intake are you?"

"One drink or nothing at all! Now sod off and let me have a bath in peace"

With that he left, not only the bathroom but the flat…maybe he'd be able to get a few extra drinks in whilst she was having a soak…

"Gene Hunt!" came a loud shout.

Gene, Viv, Chris, Ray and the other men that were sat around a table with pints, cigarettes and food, all turned to see a heavily pregnant Alex Drake walk into the restaurant and stand with her hands on her hips.

"I said one drink! So what do you go and do? Sneak off out so that you can get pissed! Well if you think that you can just fob me off whilst you go out drinking with the lads then you can think again!"

"Why can't I have one night on the lash before my days are filled with bottles and bloody arse wipes?"

"Because you can't just start being responsible once the baby arrives, you need to take care of me too!"

"I have been taking care of you! A few drinks, that's all I'm having! Now get you're fat arse back up to that flat!"

"Oh that is it" Alex awkwardly reached across the bar and snatched away the towel Luigi was using to dry glasses with, she then hurled it at Gene before turning on her heel to leave, she grabbed hold of the bar with one hand and clamped the other onto her stomach as she groaned in pain "Argh"

Gene looked back at her "Bolls? Bolls what's up?"

"Nothing, it's nothing"

"If you're trying to make me change my mind about this drink by playing falsies then you can bloody..."

"Argh! Oh my God!"

Gene darted to her, leading her away from the bar and sitting her down on one of the chairs.

"Is it coming?" Gene asked.

Before Alex could reply Chris ran into the restaurant apologising for being late for boys night, he got part way through saying that Shaz had wanted him to go to the cinemas instead when he slipped and fell onto the floor.

"You should have a sign up if the floors wet" Chris groaned.

"That's not a wet floor" breathed Alex "That's where my waters broke Christopher"

**Dun! Dun! Duuuuuuuuuuh! It's coming! Yey! Please review, because your reviews make my day and I love getting feedback from you amazing readers XD xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN:**

**Title: Hope You're Happy Too**

**Words: 1143**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

Gene had driven himself, Alex and Shaz, who had been over in the station, to the hospital whilst Ray and Chris went up together.

"Please can you not drive so recklessly?" Alex blurted "I'm having a baby, not carrying a bomb! We've got a while yet" suddenly she grimaced, squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her jaw.

"Are you having a contraction Ma-am?" Shaz asked from the back seat.

Alex nodded and sighed once it was over "That was about forty seconds that one"

"I can't believe Sam's actually going to be here" Gene laughed, taking one hand off the steering wheel and placing it on her stomach "I can't wait to hold him"

"Or her"

He shook his head "Nope, Sam's a lad Bolls…I can feel it"

They carried on with the drive to the hospital, in which Alex experienced another contractions. When they arrived Gene helped to sign Alex in and she was taken off to the room where she was going to have the baby.

"You okay?" Gene asked as Alex sat down on the edge of the bed.

She nodded "Yeah, just want to get this over with…don't like labor"

He took her hands in his and kissed them "Don't worry Bolls, you'll be fine"

Alex stood up and walked around the room as she had another contraction. They were getting closer, longer and more painful. As the labor progressed Alex got more and more agitated and frustrated, she just wanted it to be over so that she could meet the baby. She let Gene give her a back rub to help her relax and he even went and got her something to eat.

"Hello Alex" smiled the doctor, walking into the room "I think we might be ready to get the show on the road"

She sighed and lay back on the bed and let the doctor examine her. The pain was unbearable now and she wanted as much pain relief as humanly possible. She groaned in pain and clutched the bed sheet.

"I want the epidural!" Alex shouted, almost screaming in one of the nurses face.

"I'm sorry Ms Drake but you're beyond the stage where you can have it now, you'll have to make do with gas and air"

At that point Alex did scream, causing Shaz, who was stood in the corner of the room, to jump

"You've ruined everything, you stupid bastard!"

"Oi!" Gene replied "I drove you here myself, I gave you a back rub, got you food, what the hell have I done wrong?"

"Oh piss off! You think just because you did those things that you've been a helping hand? You're bloody useless!"

"Well if I'm so useless then you can make do without me!"

With that he stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind himself.

"Everything alright Guv?" Chris asked.

"No it bloody isn't!" he shouted "Miss Moody Knickers is blaming me because she cant have that stupid epidural thing!"

"Why don't we go for a smoke, ey?" Ray suggested "It'll calm you down a bit"

Alex clamped her teeth down on the gas and air and breathed deeply "God I can't wait for this to be over"

"Ma-am that was a bit harsh, he's been really helpful and you just shouted at him like he's a waste of space"

She sighed deeply "I'm sorry, I'm just in pain"

"Not me you should apologise to"

Gene rested his back against the wall and pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket, offering one to Ray before pulling one out for himself.

"Best make the most of these" Gene mumbled "Alex is having me cut back once Sam gets here"

"You're quitting smoking for a bird?" Ray laughed "Bigger man than I am Guv"

"Well I've got a family to look after now haven't I, can't go cutting my life short with these when I have a wife and kid who need me" 

Ray took a lengthy drag of his cigarette "I've never seen you like this with anyone" he blew the smoke out slowly "You really care about her"

"I bloody hope so too, I'm marrying the crazy woman"

The two men finished their cigarettes in silence before heading back off into the hospital.

"Alright now Alex you really have to push, it's really important that you push now"

"I can't..." she groaned, breathless and sweating "I can't do it..."

"Come on Ma-am you've got to push" Shaz ordered "Come on!"

"I'm so tired...I can't do it..."

Shaz let go of Alex's hand and dashed out of the room, into the corridor where Chris was sat and where Gene and Ray had just arrived back to.

"Guv you've got to come in" Shaz blurted "She's not pushing, she says she's too tired"

"You what? Christ, this is just bloody like her" Gene ran his hands down his "Right well if lady muck in there thinks she can just give up then she can think again, Granger you're out as birthing partner"

Ray frowned "But Guv, didn't Drake say..."

"Bollocks to what she said, I'll stick my hand up there and pull junior out myself if I have to"

With that Gene burst into the room, Alex lolled her head to one side and groaned when she saw him coming towards her.

"Oh bugger off will you!"

"For once in your ruddy life will you shut your gob and do as you're bloody well told?" Gene took hold of Alex's hand and squeezed it deathly tight "Now you push or else I'll rip your arm off!"

"I'm going to kill you" she growled through gritted teeth.

"Yes I bet you will, now...push!"

Alex did as she was told. Shaz and Chris sat hand in hand next to Ray, listening to the groaning and screaming from inside the room that their superior officers were in. As the screaming stopped and the cry of a baby was heard, all three gave a sigh of relief.

Alex closed her eyes as she let her breathing level back to normal, she felt Gene pushing her hair from her face as he kissed her forehead repeatedly.

"Well done Bolls" he kissed her on the lips this time; gentle, tender and loving.

The nurse came to the side of the bed and passed Alex the baby.

"Congratulation, you've got a little boy"

"Told you Bolls" Gene laughed "I'm always right"

Alex blinked away the tears and looked down at the little blue eyed baby she was holding.

"Hello Sam, nice to meet you"

**FINALLY! It's taken me ages to write this, I just haven't have the inspiration! Ahaha, so Sam's here ey? Not sure where to take this now, do people want to read about the Hunt-Drake family unit or do you want to see some big ass drama? xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN:**

**Title: ****Hope You're Happy Too**

**Words: 851**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

Alex was allowed home the next day, when she arrived she was welcomed by Ray, Chris and Shaz who had delivered and set up the cot that CID had pitched in and bought them, as well as putting up a few '_Congratulations! It's a boy!_' banners. Gene ordered take out and all five of them sat laughing, joking and talking. Like proper friends. If somebody had been observing from the sidelines they would never have guessed that they were colleagues too, they seemed so relaxed.

Gene was picking up on things a lot quicker than Alex had expected him to, he wasn't fussed about changing nappies or getting up to help her with night feeds, and if they were having trouble getting Sam to sleep then Gene would simply lay on the sofa with Sam lay on his chest and he drifted off almost immediately. He was an amazing father, and the fact that he was doing it so well meant that planning the wedding was becoming a breeze. The date had been set, dresses had been picked, suits had been cleaned, flowers arranged, photographer booked, cars ordered. Everything was done.

"So are we having your stag do tonight then Guv?" Ray asked.

Gene had been perched on the edge of Alex's desk, reading a file "What? Oh I'm not having a stag do, me and Lady Bolls decided that we should all go for a few drinks in Luigis, I don't want to be stood at the altar throwing my guts"

The case that day had been an assault, a man in his late twenties had been stabbed outside a night club and the main suspect was Tom Shaw the brother of one of the bar men, Alan Shaw. Tom hadn't said much but what he said seemed very rehearsed, and even though Gene had a niggling feeling that maybe this wasn't their man, they charged him anyway as all evidence they had pointed to him. Alan, the bar man brother, got very agitated and left the station in a hurry after refusing to leave until his brother had been released.

Luigi's wife had kindly offered to babysit Sam for a few hours whilst she joined the team for drinks. As she walked across the street to the station she saw a man hunched over on the pavement sobbing.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

The man looked up at her, his eyes red and puffy "What do you care?"

"Look I'm a police officer, if you tell me what's wrong then I might be able to help you"

He scoffed at her "You're one of them? Those bastards locked my brother up and it wasn't even him!"

"I'm sure my team have evidence and..."

"It was me! I stabbed the guy! Tom took the blame so that I wouldn't lose my job, because if I lose my job then I'll lose my house and the ex won't let me see the kids!"

Alex took a step towards the man but before she knew it he was waving a knife in front of him.

"Don't come any closer or I swear I'll..."

There was a roar of laughter from inside the station, growing closer to the front doors. Alan glanced at the front of the station and Alex saw her chance to grab the weapon, only she suddenly wished that she hadn't...

As Gene and the rest of the team came out of the station they spotted Alex walked towards them, her arms wrapped around her stomach and her face sheepish and rather pale.

"You alright love?" Gene called to her "You look like you're coming down with something"

The closer they got to her the more distinct the noise she was making became; with each step she took she gave out a little squeak.

"Playing farm animals are we Bolls?" Gene laughed "I can do a pretty mean lion impression if you like, I've been showing Sam, he loves it when I..."

Alex dropped to her knees, groaning in agony as the pressure she was putting on her stomach decreased and the heavy flow of blood finally began to seep through her fingers.

"Oh my God, Alex what happened?"

She fell sideways and ended up lay flat on her back, her vision becoming increasingly blurred as she felt unconsciousness creeping its way upon her.

"Alex you're going to be alright, I promise you, just stay with me alright? Stay with me Bolls"

"I love you" she breathed weakly.

"Shhh, don't speak love, save your energy" Gene panicked "Somebody call an ambulance!"

Ray ran to call for help, whilst Chris consoled Shaz who was getting increasingly more distressed at the sight in front of her.

"Come on Bolls, we've only just started" he sobbed "We've got our whole lives ahead of us, don't leave me Bolls, please keep your eyes open, please?"

Alex stared dopily up at Gene, her eyes felt heavy and sounds were merging and muffling. The last thing that she heard before she went unconscious was Gene's bellowing shout begging somebody to get the ambulance to hurry up.

**No! I'm so mean! Sorry this chapter has taken so long, I've not had much inspiration for this, other than a little bit when I spent two hours in the college library and came up with nothing useful, anyway...I'll try to hurry up with the next one, I bet you're DYING to know what happens.**

**(That may or may not have been a hint for what happens, ooooh so mean!)**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN:**

**Title: ****Hope You're Happy Too**

**Words: 678**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

There had been no wedding. It was the second time that they had had to postpone and Gene felt as though this was fates way of saying that they would never tie the knot. But as he sat by her hospital bed, Gene Hunt vowed that he would overcome all obstacles, all illnesses and all international disasters that got in his way of marrying this beautiful woman. That beautiful woman was lay in a hospital bed, currently asleep due to the amount of pain killers that the doctors and nurses had pumped into her body. The paramedics had assumed that Gene had zoned out in shock as they drove to the hospital in the ambulance, they had assumed that he wasn't listening to them talk about how the knife must have been twisted and torn violently from her body as it was retracted. Right now he couldn't hear her voice or her laughter, just the unbelievable scream that she had made when hospital staff had prodded and poked at her injury upon her arrival in A&E. At least now she was peaceful and resting, she hadn't been awake much in the last 48 hours.

"Gene?"

He looked down, her eyes were open and her pale face was looking right at him.

"Hello love"

She groaned and tried to sit up a little, but winced in pain and stayed lay down "I want to go home, want to see Sam"

"Sam's being looked after, don't worry" he sighed "I don't know when you'll be allowed home yet, stop trying to sit up though, one of the nurses told me that you reopened the wound last night trying to get out of bed"

"I needed to go to the toilet..."

"Well you should have called one of the nurses and..."

"I'm not a bloody invalid!"

A few people on the ward glanced over at her. Gene hated seeing her so pissed off, going out of her mind staring at the same four walls. And it had only been two days.

"We missed the wedding" she spoke through gritted teeth.

Gene took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently "Ray went and spoke to the people at the registry office, told them about our _situation_ and they've agreed to slot us in in a few weeks time, him and Chris will get onto the photographer and what not and see if we can get them to do the same"

"My wedding day Gene, I've been looking forward to it for months...and some _bastard_ ruined everything" her words were cold and full of malice "I swear if I ever lay eyes on him I'll kill him"

"Bolls keep your voice down" he instructed "Look, I hate you being in here as much as you do, but you're just going to have to suck it up for the meantime"

Sighing she lay back fully and stared at the ceiling "I'm going to go mad..."

"You already are love" he chuckled, kissing her cheek softly before whispering "How about I pull the curtain round and you let the Gene Genie make you better?"

She hit him playful "Gene Hunt, you are terrible!"

He smirked cheekily and stood up a little so that he could places kisses on her jaw and neck, chuckling to himself as her laughter proved as a sign that he was cheering her up.

"Gene cut it out!" she giggled, stroking his cheek when he sat back down "Thank you"

"What for?" he asked, a cheeky smile on his face and his hair a little ruffled.

"For making she smile" she spoke, kissing his softly "God I love you"

"And I love you too, you gave me a right scare...I thought that I was going to lose you"

She shook her head "I'm never going to leave you Gene, never...I need you too much"

Gene stayed a few minutes longer before deciding to go, to let her rest. He placed a few kissed on her forehead and gave her a gentle hug, promising to give Sam a kiss from her.

**Right, the next chapter may take a while. It won't be posted until it is quite long because I don't want to drag this on for over 30 chapters :) enjoy, and please review because I love hearing what you think, it makes my day x**


	29. Chapter 29

AN:

Title: Hope You're Happy Too

Words: 1,662

Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.

About: Ashes To Ashes

**I am so sorry for the delay with this chapter, I have had writers block with this story and haven't wanted to rush it and just post a chapter of complete nothingness. I hope you like it, as this is the end other than a short final chapter to wrap it up nicely. Thank you for following this story and sticking with it for so long, I love hearing your feedback so please don't hesitate. **

"Thanks for coming with me Shaz" Alex smiled as they clambered out of the taxi "I really didn't want to come on my own"

"Don't worry Ma-am" she smiled "You shouldn't get your hair done on your own; you're supposed to have a girly morning on your wedding day"

"I can't wait to marry him Shaz, I've waited so long" Alex said in a giddy tone "Gene's an amazing father and he'll make a fantastic husband"

"And you're in love with the job as much as he is so it won't come between you both"

The two women set off into the hair dressers where they had their appointments, both with wide excited smiles on their faces.

Meanwhile back at the flat, Gene was rushing around trying to find where Alex had hung the tie that she specifically ordered him to wear.

"Raymondo where the hell is it?" Gene yelled, storming into the bathroom "If I don't find this tie then Alex is going to kill me, nothing can go wrong today, nothing!"

Chris appeared holding the tie "Guv it was hung with your jacket"

He snatched the tie from Chris and went into the living room, sitting down on the sofa and doing his tie up.

"Guv are you alright?" Chris asked.

He sighed deeply and rested his head in his hands "I just don't want anything to go wrong, this day has to be perfect...I owe it to her"

"Owe it?" Ray piped up, breathing out a cloud of smoke.

"Yes, owe it! This is the third wedding date and I don't want this one being buggered up too" he turned and frowned at Ray "Put that bloody cig out! No smoking in the flat!"

Ray sighed and put his cigarette out "You need to have one of these and chill out, either this or a bloody drink!"

"No, no more" he spoke "I'm packing in the fags and I'm cutting down the booze, they need me and those things aren't exactly going to make me live longer"

"You're giving up fags and booze over a broad?" Ray scoffed "You're going soft!"

Gene frowned at Ray "No I'm not going soft, it's called having a family"

When Alex and Shaz got back to Shaz's house, they were greeted at the front door by Shaz's mum holding Sam, who was crying loudly.

"Oh Sam" Alex cooed "What's all the crying about?"

She took hold of the baby and rocked him soothingly, whispering something to him about how he wasn't allowed to cry because daddy wouldn't like it, not long later Sam had stopped crying.

"Ma-am you're so good with babies, you're a natural" Shaz smiled.

She looked over at Shaz "Call me Alex...and I suppose I am a bit of a natural, you'll be like that if you and Chris ever have kids"

"Thanks...we best start getting ready"

Alex smiled widely and the two women went upstairs to begin getting ready. After applying make-up and spending a few minutes giggling over Sam smiling.

"I think it's time you put your dress on" Shaz grinned

Alex smiled widely and put Sam into the Moses basket she had brought with her the day before. She got into the dress as Shaz was fastening it for her.

"Breath in a bit" Shaz spoke.

She took a deep breath and held it, it felt like the dress was taking forever to fasten and as Alex passed out she caught sight of herself in the mirror, her last thought before she landed on the carpet was how beautiful she looked...

"We're leaving in ten minute Guv" Chris said, tapping on the bedroom door.

"Tar lad!"

Chris sat down on the sofa just as the phone began to ring; he picked up the receiver and placed it to his ear "Hello? Hey Shaz, you alright? What...? Is she okay?"

The bedroom door opened and Gene popped his head out "Who's on the phone?"

"It's Shaz" Chris spoke "So nothing's wrong then? Alright I'll let him know, bye love"

Chris put the phone down and looked up at Gene.

"Well come on what did she want?"

"It's DI Drake, she fainted"

Gene grabbed his keys off the coffee table and made a dart for the door, but Ray stood in his way.

"Guv, Shaz said that she's fine, she just hasn't eaten much today, they'll be there soon though it just knocked them off schedule a bit"

Gene turned and scowled at Chris "If it turns out that she isn't ok then I will kill the pair of you for not letting me go to her"

"Drink this, sip don't gulp" Shaz's mum ordered, handing Alex a glass of water "What have you had to eat today?"

Alex sipped at the water "Toast, erm...that's it, just my breakfast"

Shaz's mum sighed and tutted "You silly girl, you've got a big day today! You can't just have that; I'll make you a sandwich or something"

Alex smiled as Shaz's mum went into the kitchen and Shaz came over holding Sam.

"Think he wants his mummy, he woke up a minute ago crying a little"

Alex took hold of Sam "Daddy usually says hello at this time of the day doesn't he?" she cooed "You'll see him soon darling; we'll be leaving once mummy's had something to eat"

"Skelton, where the hell are they?" Gene asked "Alex should be here by now"

"I don't know Guv; they'll be here soon I think"

Gene sighed and ran his hand s down his face in frustration "I knew I should have gone round before, I'm going to go and..."

His sentence was cut short by the registry office door opening. Shaz walked in first holding Sam, a huge smile plastered across her face, then in came Alex. She looked beautiful, the dress emphasised her cleavage and tightened in at the waist, the skirt poofed out a little and trailed off at the back.

"You look lovely" Gene managed to say as Alex walked towards him "You look..."

She cut him off by planting a softy kiss on his lips "Less of the compliments Mr Hunt, I believe we have a wedding to get on with"

They turned to the registrar who began the ceremony "Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Gene and Alexandra a very important moment in their lives, in the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife"

Gene slipped his hand into Alex's as the registrar carried on talking.

The ceremony carried on, when it came to the part where the registrar asked if there was any reason why they shouldn't marry; Ray had shouted that she was a mouthy tart which received a wave of laughs and a stern look from Gene. The vows were said the rings exchanged, and the pair finally kissed as husband and wife.

"I love you" Gene whispered, resting his forehead against Alex's.

As the ceremony was over, everybody headed to the hotel where Gene had booked the wedding reception. The room took Alex's breath away, there were eight large circular table around the sides of the room, eight chairs around each table that was decorated with a white table cloth and red rose petals scattered in the middle. At one side of the room was a rectangular table filled with lovely looking food, and at the front of the dance floor there was a DJ and all of his equipment.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it's time for the bride and grooms first dance" the DJ spoke into the microphone.

Alex turned and looked at Gene, eyes wide and slightly fearful "You picked the music, oh God, what did you pick?"

Gene laughed and took her hand, leading her out onto the dance floor. As he wrapped his arms around her waist Only You by Yazoo began to play.

"Oh Gene..." she whispered, resting her forehead against his "I thought you were going to pick something silly"

"Nope, this is our perfect day, wasn't going to ruin it by having the lads all joining in singing Geno"

She giggled and circled her arms around his neck "Love you, love you so much"

"I love you too, and I picked this song because it's as though it's about us" he spoke before singing along "_This is gonna take a long time, and I wonder what's mine, can't take no more..._"

She joined in "_Wonder if you'll understand, it's just the touch of your hand, behind closed doors_"

Alex chuckled and rested her head on his chest, listening to the music and feeling his heart beating against her cheek. This was real; it was real and absolutely fantastic. And it was all hers.

"Look at them both" Shaz grinned, bouncing baby Sam on her knee gently "I've never seen them happier than when they are together"

"I know, they're so good for each other" Chris smiled, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear "I hope we turn out like them Shaz"

"What, arguing all the time?"

Chris shook his head and smiled at his girlfriend "No silly, happy"

That evening Shaz and Chris looked after baby Sam, allowing Gene and Alex to spend their first night as a married couple together. They went up to their hotel room and made love, before falling asleep in each other's arms, after spending what seemed like hours whispering quietly to each other about how much they loved one another. At the end of the day this was how it was always going to turn out, the both of them together declaring their feelings to nothing but the other person and their hotel room. Nothing fancy or flash. Nothing faked or rehearsed. Because at the end of the day they were a perfect match. They were a pair. The Guv and Bolly.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN:**

**Title: ****Hope You're Happy Too**

**Words: 678**

**Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.**

**About: Ashes To Ashes**

6 Years Later...

"Sam!" Alex called up the stairs "Come on son, you're going to be late for school!"

"Just getting my book bag" he replied.

Gene wandered out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in one hand and a piece of toast in the other, his tie hanging undone around his neck "Do you want me to take him to school?"

Alex shook her head and began to do his tie up for him "No I'll take him and then I'll call into the office for a few hours"

"And a few hours means a few hours Mrs Lady Woman! Not half a bloody day"

He put his cup of tea on the small table under the coat rack and slipped his arm around her waist, kissing her neck and leaving buttery crumbs behind.

"I miss having you around the office" he smiled, wiping the crumbs off her skin "How long do you think you'll have until you're back?"

"Don't know" she replied "Depends when I'm ready to"

Gene rubbed his hand in circles on Alex's pregnant stomach "God I can't wait to meet Phoebe, I bet Sam can't wait either"

"He told me last night that he can't wait to be a big brother" she smiled "He said he'll luck after her if people pick on her when she's older"

"He's a good lad, our Sam, he's caring just like his mother"

She circled her arms around his neck and kissed him gently "And he's going to be an absolute stunner just like his dad"

Gene chuckled and kissed her back "I best go, I don't want to be late, I'll see you later love"

"I'll see you later"

Alex stood in the doorway, her hand resting on her stomach as she watched her husband climb into his beloved car and set off for work. Shutting the front door she smiled and shouted up the stairs again.

"Come on Sam! We're going to be late!"

"Coming mum!"

_**The End**_


End file.
